Elemental Warriors Defenders of the Solar system vol 2
by s213876
Summary: This is Volume 2 of the Elemental Warriors and this one show the Constellation give them new power and armor gear to fight with against their enemies on Earth.


Elemental Warriors Defenders of the solar system Vol 2

Chapter 17: 1. In TJ's grandparents kitchen. The kids are eating theirs scrambled egg, bacon, cheese and sausage sandwiches with hash browns and cinnamon rolls. As they drinking apple juice, lemonade and fruit punch. On the table shaped like a big rectangle. TJ said to Katie, "I think this is the best for the party and training our elemental power." "I think we got the right thing for the solar system." Said Katie.

2\. As TJ's grandpa walk in the kids. "I hear on the T.V. that the 7 elemental constellations will be out tonight with the 4 mighty constellations of ice, metal, wood, sound and starlight to be in the same place where your friends are." Said TJ's grandpa. Shelby said. "I think we can see them in the night clear sky?"

3\. Steve said, "we better see this for our selves to see." "So I like to see the eagle constellation tonight." Said Drew. Ethan said, "I like to star gaze at the phoenix constellation." At the night the kids were at the backyard with a blanket, a telescope, a bunch of foods and drinks and 6 pillows on the blanket. As they look to see their elemental constellations in the night sky.

4\. In the same time in New York city' motel patio, the dwarf elemental warriors are looking are their elemental constellations. The princess Andromeda, the swan Cygnus, the dragon Draco and the great bear Ursa Major with their elemental rainbow star of ice, sound, starlight, iron and wood in them.

5\. The constellations brightest stars started to glow brighter than ever. The warriors in TJ's grandpa back and the dwarf warriors in New York City were surprise to the stars glowing so bright in the night sky. Then brightest stars & elemental rainbow stars shoot beam on each other and send them to Earth in 2 rainbows light rays.

6\. The rainbow light rays with red, yellow, blue, green, orange, purple & white come to TJ and the other, while the other rainbow ray in pink, light blue, golden yellow and forest greenish gray toward the dwarf warriors in new york city motel. The 1st and 2nd rainbow rays toward them & form a big spheres to create 5- pointed star shaped keys in colors and symbol with their own constellations.

7\. There were 7 of them for TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve and Angel. Then 4 more for Flash, Frost, Lynn and Jack. Katie said," That was the amazing thing I ever see!" "I think these keys come from the elemental constellations that we are watching!" Said Shelby. As they look at the keys and Drew said, "these keys have different symbol on them." Ethan looks at his mac book on constellation in then he found a list of symbols and their names on / New constellation symbols & say. "Drew, the diamond with a crane is the symbol for Aquila the eagle, Katie your, is that a look like a little q is the Leo Minor symbol. The eye with a straight line on it that is the symbol for the lynx." TJ said to Ethan, "I got the winged horse symbol for Pegasus and Angel got the unicorn symbol for Monoceros." Steve said to TJ, "So what is my constellation symbol?" As the show his key with a triangle with a line on the right side. TJ said to him, "That is the symbol for Lupus the wolf constellation. And my that look like a bird is the Phoenix constellation symbol."

8\. As they eating theirs hot dogs, pizzas and drinking their soda and water. When Katie's changer started to beep on her arm. Katie said, Hey guys I got a call from Flash. As she push the yellow button for the screen to see Flash's face. Hi Flash! , Said the kids. When Frost, Lynn & Jack smile at their friends and said with Flash, Hey guys! What going New York City?" Said Steve. Lynn said, "Well all is good in the city to see the statue of liberty." "When a rainbow ray came the sky and create us these keys with their symbols" Said Jack as they show their 5 pointed star keys with their own constellation symbols that look like a swan swimming pose, a spoon, 3 circle with 2 Cs on the ends and a t with a curling end. TJ said to them, those are the symbols for Cygnus the Swan, Ursa Major the Great Bear, Andromeda the Princess and Draco the Dragon. As he pointed the constellation symbols to tell what constellation each keys have.

9\. "So you think these come from the constellations that we all watching?" Said Angel. As she ask TJ about the keys. Steve said to his friends, "I think we will called these keys, the Elemental Bronze Armor Keys, sure we can use the power of the constellations & elemental rainbow stars." TJ and the other think to agree to give the keys that name to represent the constellations and color that each key belong to which warrior.

10\. As they think to how to use the keys in their battle against their enemies. As they drink their drink under the rainbow umbrella looking at the star and constellations. When they saw on explosion from the deep part of the great forest. As a bright light just suddenly appear out of nowhere and made a big booming sound. Ethan said, "Hey guy do you see that flash of explosion light from the forest?" "Yeah that was a surprise to see" Katie. TJ went in the house to tell his grandpa this, "Hey grandpa, we are going to the deep part of the great forest to check thing out." "Ok, but use your skill to look after each other and be careful in woods ok?"Said grandpa. "Ok grandpa, we will be fine the wood." said TJ.

11\. As TJ and his friends run so fast in a second to the deep part of the forest to find the cause of that explosion. They went through the garden gate and the clear spot of the forest to the deepest part of the forest. When they got closer where the explosion is, they see lots of trees on the ground, burn into ashes and smash into pieces as they may it to the explosion seen.

12\. The seen was so damage to make a bomb like a small boom. Shelby said, "Hey guys this explosion is a danger blast for all the trees to be destroyed in minutes." When they hear a wolf howling from the right of them. The warriors saw a shadowy figure jump out of the trees to landed in the front of them and TJ said to his friends, "Guys keep your guard up! This beast will be ready to attack us!" As the full moon shine on the figure it will a combination of wolf, alligator and rhino. As it have wolf's head, body, alligator's claw, tail and rhino horn and feet. Ethan said to Drew, "Hey Drew, what do you think we call it?" "I think this beast will be calling the Allirhino wolf." said Drew. Katie said, "I think I like that name for it." As the Allirhino wolf use a sonic ultra wave of mega howl on them. When the beast create a sound from its mouth.

12\. The Warriors dodged the wave and 6 of them put their right arms in the air & Angel put her compact in the air, then 7 of them said it together as one, "Rainbow Elemental Planet Power! Power up!" As the changers and the compact use their elements to make a rainbow around the kids to change them into theirs elemental Warrior forms and said their speeches, "I am the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" Said TJ. Ethan said, "I am the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" "I am the zapped and flashing warrior, Warrior Venus!" Said Katie. Drew said, "I am the hurrcaning warrior, Warrior Jupiter!" "I am the quaking warrior, Warrior Uranus!" Said Shelby. Steve said, "I am the shadowing warrior," Warrior Saturn Pluto!" "I am the lunar light warrior, Warrior Moon!" Said Angel.

14\. As 7 light beams of red, blue, yellow, green, orange, purple and white shine on them. They said the last part of their speeches, "We are the mighty defenders and bravest heroes!" They did theirs team pose and said this together. "The Elemental Warriors!" "In the name of the solar system!" Said TJ and Angel. The other said it with them in the final part. "We will stop you!" The Warriors at the beast & their blaster on the side of the Alli Rhino wolf, but the beast reflected the blast back at them with its tail. As they hit on the crest and landed on the ground.

15\. As the Alli rhino wolf got closer to them and Steve started to walk toward it and said, "I . . . well . . . not . . . let you . . ."The beast jump in the air and get to attack him. As Steve said with all of his might, "from hurting my friends!" When a big rainbow force field sudden appear out of nowhere to stop the Alli rhino wolf attack. As the rest of the Warriors got up on their feet. As they each saw a ball light in their right pockets to see the Elemental Bronze Armor Keys started to glow like big bright lights. Then TJ say to his friends, "Hey guys I think we can use these keys?!" As 6 of them pull out their elemental planet power keys and put the elemental bronze armor keys in their places, also Angel put on top of her compact.

16\. "Now what we do?" Said Katie in confusion. TJ tell them this, "Guys said your constellation name & do say the other part that I said." As he put his right arm in the air and made a fist, he said this, "Pegasus Elemental bronze armor! Armor up!" As TJ's changer begin to shoot out a beam of fire and 17 stars that are in the Pegasus constellation. The fire element went in the stars and 17 of them went to TJ. The 17 stars change to armor part and went on TJ's body. When his Pegasus armor was on, he did a pose in the fire outer space with Pegasus constellation behind him. "Ok now it your turns!" "Ok!" said the others.

17\. "Phoenix . . ." said Ethan. Katie said, "Leo Minor . . ." "Aquila . . ." said Drew. Shelby said, "Lynx . . ." "Lupus . . ." said Steve. And Angel said, "Monoceros . . ." Then they all said it together, "Elemental Bronze Armor Power! Armor up!" As Angel's compact and the other changers start to shoot their constellation stars and their elements to forming armor parts. Then the armor parts went to the warriors to put on their bodies. When their armor is on, they did their own poses with their elements and constellations. After the force field went down and disappear, the warriors said their new form names. "I am the fire-winged horse, Warrior Earth Mars Pegasus!" Said TJ. Ethan said, "I am the water phoenix, Warrior Mercury Neptune Phoenix!" "I am the light and lightning little lion, Warrior Venus Leo Minor!" Said Katie. Drew said, "I am the wind eagle, Warrior Jupiter Aquila!" "I am the earth lynx cat, Warrior Uranus Lynx!" Said Shelby. Steve said, "I am the darkness wolf, Warrior Saturn Pluto Lupus!" And Angel said, "I am the moonlight unicorn, Warrior Moon Monoceros!" When they are done said their new form name. they said it as one, "Elemental Warriors Bronze Form!"

18\. The warriors are now look powerful with their elemental bronze armors on them. The Alli rhino wolf started to charge at them with full force. Steve stop it by hitting the front horn on the wolf head with his right fist that cause the alli rhino wolf to push back with full force & it's front horn have be broken off and fall on the ground. TJ said to his friends, "Hey guys! Check out this new move!" As he jump so high, he did a technique with the Pegasus constellation appear behind him and he grow Pegasus fire wings.

19\. "Earth Mars Pegasus Fire Meteor Fist!" Said TJ. As he push his fist to release lot of fiery meteors in hyper light speed at the monster. The monster was beat like a mash tomato on the ground. The kids said, "Wow that is awesome!" With excitation. TJ landed on the ground and tell his friends about this, "Hey guys now it your turns to finish the beast off!" Ok, said the others. As Angel and Steve jump like 20 feet high in the air. Then Katie, Shelby, Drew & Ethan form a cross formation around the Alli rhino wolf. The warriors said their constellation attacks. Moon "Unicorn Moonlight Gallop!" Said Angel. As the moonlight element Cosmo was gather on Angel's right leg. As the darkness Cosmo on bottle Steve's hands, he said this, "Saturn Pluto Wolf Darkness Howling!" Said Steve. Drew said, "Jupiter Aquila Wind Kick!" As the wind Cosmo was gather on both of his feet. "Uranus Lynx Rock Blast!" Said Shelby. As she gathers a lot of rock in her hands and push it like a blast beam with lynx claw on it. Katie said, "Venus Leo Minor Light Thunder Bomber!" As she gathers yellow sunlight and lighting bolt on her hands to form a big ball of super lightning & light Cosmo, Then she throws it at the monster. "Mercury Neptune Phoenix Wings!" Said Ethan. As he create phoenix wings out of water & throw it at the beast in a ball of water.

20\. As the 6 elemental Cosmo attacks hit the alli rhino wolf begin to rip apart from part to part into dust. When the little dust begin to go with the wind then become think air. TJ said to his friends, "Hey guys, this is the best power up ever!" Yeah this is so awesome! Said the others. The warriors begin to use their super omega hypersonic speed to get back to TJ's grandparents house. The kids run back in 3 second to the backyard door where TJ's grandparents are waiting. They run in like 7 rainbow light color rays through the deep part of the forest.

21\. The kids made it to TJ's grandparent's house at the backyard with his grandpa Curtis said, "Hi kids, how you kid got those new armor parts on your suit?" "Oh, this is the bronze elemental armor keys power." Said TJ. "We have a lot of stuff that you want hear from us." Said Shelby. As se put her right hand on behind her head. The kids went up to the front room and sit down on the sofa to talk with TJ' Grandpa about their constellations elemental powers. "Hey guys this is the powers of the elemental rainbow stars and constellations in the night sky." Said Angel. Shelby said to her friends, "Hey guys do you all think that our friends, the Dwarf Elemental Warriors got their Elemental Bronze Armor' Powers from their battle like we got our bronze armor power?"

22\. "I think they have their bronze armor power with their elemental powers to protecting the solar system just like us. Ok now you get to beds because you all get training to master the elemental spin twister in the forest for the battle." Said TJ' grandpa. "Ok.", said the kids as they untransformed and went to the bedroom & went to sleep. Now the warriors have brand new powers of the elemental rainbow stars and constellations on their side, they won't be beat by what the Destroyer Doom throw at them.

Chapter 18: The element spin twister training.

1\. In the morning TJ, Ethan, Katie and Angel were meditation on their elemental power, while Steve, Drew & Shelby started to spin like spinning tops to create elemental tornadoes, but they fall on their butts and got dizzy. Then out of nowhere they felt a little cold breeze & hear some rocking music from above them. Katie said, "Hey guys look up at the sky!" As she pointed at the sky. The kids look at the sky to see a lot of leaves and star lighting falling from the sky.

2\. Then 4 kids were launched by the back door. Hey guys, look the Dwarf Elemental Warriors are here and they got their Elemental Bronze "Armor on!" Said TJ as he sees them with their armors on them. "Hi you guys!" Said the Dwarf Elemental Warriors. They bring their friends in the house and introduce them to TJ's grandma and grandpa. "Guys this is my grandma, Clare Griffon & this is my grandpa Curtis Griffon." Said TJ.

"Hi kids, so your friends of my grandson in school?" Said TJ's grandpa. "Yes." Said the Dwarf Elemental Warriors. "So tell us who you kids are please?" Said TJ's grandma. "I am Jack Sparker, the Dwarf Elemental Warrior of the Dwarf Planet Juno, master of wood and metal element." Said Jack. Lynn said, "I am Lynn Berry wood, the Dwarf Elemental Warrior of Dwarf Planet Vesta, master of sound element." "I am Frost Freezer, the Dwarf Elemental Warrior of Dwarf Planet Pallas and master of the element ice." Said Frost. Flash said, And Flash Rockery, the Dwarf Elemental Warrior of the Dwarf Planet Ceres & master of the starlight element.

3). "Oh you 4 are the descendants of the original Dwarf Elemental Warriors like TJ and the other?" Said TJ's grandpa. "Yes sir." Said the Dwarf Warriors. As the Dwarf Elemental Warriors untransformed to their normal selves with their backpack.

Katie said to Lynn, "Hey Lynn what do you bring something from New York City?" "Well I got some sunglasses and shirts from the Wal-Mart in Boston." said Lynn. As Shelby give them the sunglasses & shirts from her backpack. "Hey guys will you like to train us to master elemental spin twister in the backyard?" Said Shelby. Flash said, "Ok we will train with you right guys?" "Oh right!" Said the other Dwarf Elemental Warriors.

4.) The kids went back outside to keep training their power to do an Elemental Spin twister. TJ, Ethan, Katie and Angel started to spin like spinning tops to making an elemental tornado, but they got dizzy from all of that spinning. Drew, Shelby and Steve begin to meditation to focus their elemental powers and the Dwarf Elemental Warriors were watching them & help to master to do elemental Spin twister. TJ, Ethan, Katie and Angel started to spin like spinning tops to making on elemental tornado, but they got dizzy form all of the spinning. Drew, Shelby and Steve begin to meditation to focus their elemental powers and the dwarf elemental warriors were watching them and help to master elemental spin twister. "Hey guys let just get some pizza from Pizza Hut?" Said TJ. "Yeah!" Said the other.

5) At the house call the Pizza Hut boss to delivery 2 pepperoni, 2 cheese and 3 meat lover pizza with of fries, cinnamon sticks with frosting, orange and sprite soda for the kids. The warriors were in the front room waiting for the pizzas and Ethan said, "Hey maybe we find a way to master this technique?" "I sure we can get it right together in the battle and trainings." Said Katie. At the front door the pizza delivery guy ringed the doorbell. As the doorbell ringed. TJ' grandpa went to the front door and open it. The delivery pizza guy said, "here is your stuff and that is $51.00, sir." As he give him the stuff with their pizza. TJ' grandpa gave the pizza delivery guy $67.00 for the stuff and the pizzas. The kids and TJ' grandparents are eating the pizzas and drinking their drinks in the front room, while watching the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles out of the shadow movie. Angel said, "I like this part of the movie." "Yeah, but that Krang look so creepy for a talking brain in a robot body." Said Lynn. In the scene when April meet Casey Jones in the alley, the 2 elemental silver crystals begin to glow to distant the enemies from Win Dixie store in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Grandpa we got trouble in Win Dixie." Said TJ. TJ' grandma said, "I sure you & your friends will be okay?" with worries.

7\. The kids went to the back door and Start to transform. "Rainbow Elemental Planet Powers, Power up!," said 7 of them. The other 4 said, " Dwarf Elemental planet power, Power up!" As the 11 devices combine their elements and colors forming a rainbow of 11 rainbow element powers to change them to their warrior' suits. Ethan said, "It is going be great to see Baton Rouge" "Ok good luck on your battle." Said TJ's grandpa. As TJ waves to his grandparents. The Warriors jumped over and run to Winn Dixie in super hyper high speed. As 11 rainbow color light beams shine bright to the store.

8\. At the store people are running away from a dark orange bluish creature with a shell like a big sea turtle, claw like a crocodile & a head and tail like a lizard. The Warriors made it there & their blaster to shooting coloring beam on the legs of the beast that "I like to call the Croco turtle lizard", but the beast use it's lizard tail to knock them on the leg behind & falling on the ground on their button. Angel got up her feet and draws her out rainbow slash sword to cut the tail into pieces. When she about to slice the tail, but the monster use a strong red, blue, and purple beam on Angel to hit her on a tree, then fall to the ground. TJ opened his eyes and got up on his feet to find Angel on the ground unconditioned, he run to her with super fast speed and said, "Angel! Angel! Angel are you okay!?"

9\. When the crocoturtle lizard use it's tail on TJ. TJ's eyes glowing bright red & create a fire elemental tornado from the rotation of his spinning. The fire tornado hit the beast on the head, and then went to the other. After TJ put Angel on the ground, he stop spinning & the elemental fire tornado begin to disappear. When Angel woke up to see TJ by her, she said to him "TJ . . . is that you? "Yes it is me, Angel." Said TJ. As he help Angel get on her feet. She ask the other about the fight, "Hey guys what happen?" as she rubbing head with her right hand. "Wow!" you was saved by TJ and he did elemental spin twister in the fight." Said Shelby.

10\. Ethan said, TJ, how do you find a way to do elemental spin twister?" "Well I think I did it with focusing my elemental powers into a single circle, I able to do elemental spin twister." Said TJ. As the warriors think about it, they decide to that same thing like TJ did. The warriors focus their' elemental powers in little circles and they spin like tops to form 6 elemental tornados. As Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve and Angel eyes started to glow like glow sticks, their elemental powers begin to make elemental tornadoes of water, light, wind, earth, darkness and moonlight.

11\. TJ said to his friends, "Ok guy let do this!" As he said, "Spin go!" he spin his fire elemental tornado with the other to hit the croco turtle lizard from every direction. As the 7 elemental tornados went around the beast to confused it. The 4 dwarf elemental warriors pull out their planet elemental clip from elemental bracers to put their bronze armor keys in the top part of the bracers and said their constellation powers. Flash said, "Ursa Major . . ." "Cygnus . . ." Said Frost. Lynn said, "Andromeda . . ." "Draco . . ." Said Jack. As the 4 keys begin to glow like stars and the dwarf warriors said this together, "Elemental Bronze armor, Armor up!" As the keys begin to shooting out their elements & constellation stars. As the stars absorb the elements and went around the dwarf warriors to change to their armor form. After that they each did a pose with their own elements & constellations.

12\. The dwarf elemental warriors jump to the 4 corners around the beast and said their speeches, "I am the starlight great bear, Ceres Ursa Major!" Said Flash. Frost said, "I am the ice swam, Pallas Cygnus!" "I am the sound princess, Vesta Andromeda!" Said Lynn. Jack said, "I am the iron and wood dragon, Juno Draco!" They did the same thing like Angel & the others. As they focus their elemental power and said, "Spin go!" They spin so fast to make their own tornado of ice, sound, starlight, wood & iron.

13\. The 4 elemental tornados went above beast & the 11 elemental tornados gone so fast to make rainbow light beam ray around the croc turtle lizard. The warriors use their speed to hit the monster from all directions around the beast. After from all those attack the croc turtle lizard started to be weak from the tornadoes hits, the warriors stop spinning in an hour and Flash say to TJ, "TJ, let us dwarf elemental warriors finish this creature for good?" "Ok do it with your constellation powers!" said TJ. Flash said, "Ceres Starlight bear slash!" As Flash creates bear claws of starlight elemental aura. Lynn use her sound nebula chains to hit the beast on it's back in a pink sound aura & said, "Vesta Andromeda sound nebula chain stream!" "Pallas ice diamond dust!" As Frost put both of hands together in the air to focus his ice element into a light blue ball. Then he use one fist shoot a small blizzard blast at the monster. As Jack connect his elements of wood & iron in his right arm, then he push his fist to make a blast like a grayish forest green dragon and said, "Juno wood iron rising dragon!"

14\. As the 4-constellation power attacks come together as one power beam of sound, ice, starlight, wood and iron in a swirling tornado. When the attack hit the croc turtle lizard started to rip apart from piece by piece & disappear in an explosion. Lynn said to Katie, "Wow that awesome that we can do elemental spin twister in some hour!" "Yeah this amazing to do" Said Katie. As the warriors use their sonic super hyper speed to get back to TJ's grandparent house. Clare and Curtis Griffin are at the front door waiting for the kids return back.

15\. The kids made it book to see TJ's grandparents by the house, as they wave them when they see them. "Hey kids, how the fight?" Said TJ' grandpa. Ethan said, "We all learn elemental spin twister and master our elemental powers in the battle." "And we got on time to finish the movie." Said Steve. As the warriors went inside the house to finish the movie. TJ, said, "Hey grandma, I wonder what ruby mean to you & grandpa, when you two first met?" "Well I think the ruby mean something about the special love that never be break & you have the special love in your heart like your grandpa." Said TJ' grandma. As TJ think about that special love, Angel put her left hand on TJ' right shoulder & said, "TJ, I hear you & your grandma about that special love, so I think your special love and mine are connecting like a special bond of the Earth, Mars and Moon."

As the moon shine in the night with the stars, the warriors now have master elemental spin twister to fight their enemies to protect the solar system.

Chapter 19: Ultra dragon of all elemental powers.

1\. In the morning, TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, and Angel are practicing their elemental spin twister in a tower formation, the fire elemental tornado is on the bottom on top of it is the water tornado, next the light and lightning tornado, the wind tornado, the earth tornado, the darkness tornado, Then on top is the moonlight tornado. On the patio table, Flash, Frost, Lynn, Jack and TJ's Parents are watching them in their training.

2\. After the training, TJ, Ethan, and Katie went to Wal-Mart to buy some French fries, two big bag of chicken tenders, two pack of twenty hot dogs, two bag of Doritos nachos cheese & cool ranch and two 2 gallon of orange & Sprite sodas in the bags for their team lunch. At the patio, TJ's grandpa got the grill ready to cook the hot dogs in, the Dwarf elemental warriors help TJ's grandma to get ready to cook the fries and chicken tenders, and Angel, Shelby, Drew, & Steve place the paper plate, plastic cups, napkins on the table. When the door was open, the three kids said, "Hi, we back from Wal-Mart." As the kids brought the stuff to the kitchen.

3\. While the hot dogs, fries, and chicken tenders are cooking, the kids and TJ's grandparents are drinking their Sprite and orange sodas to wait for the foods to be done. TJ went outside with Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve and Angel to said, "Hey guy, I got a special new move to show you guys." As TJ spin his fire elemental tornado and jump in the air like 12 feet high in a fireball. Then he create a fire elemental dragon from his fire element powers. As he on a red dragon with fire and flame on it. "Wow! How do you do that?" said the other. "Well I focus and believe my power to the limited point then I create an elemental dragon from my fire element." Said TJ.

4\. Ethan and the other did the same thing like TJ did it. As the six elemental tornados jump in the air, spin around to ball to create six dragons of water, light, wind, earth, darkness and moonlight. Then they saw 4 more dragons in the sky in golden yellow, pink, light blue, and forest green grayish. As the dragons landed on the ground, the dwarf warriors surprise them from behind and they said, "Ahhhh!" Flash said, "Hi guys, sorry we scare you, but we can do that too. "Wow so that mean all eleven of us will make our own elemental dragons in our battle with our super hyper elemental powers." Said TJ. Clare went through the back door to tell them this, "Hey kids, the hot dogs, French fries, and chicken tenders are done." As the kids go inside the house to the front room to eat their foods.

5\. As the kids eat their foods and dance with their songs in a party. When the two silver crystals started to distant some enemies in the Wal-Mart by Win Dixie. Angel said, "Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Griffin an enemies have appear in Baton Rogue. "Ok just give that enemies a good hit on the head. Said TJ's grandpa. The warriors went the front doors and said, "Elemental planet, Dwarf planet power up, power up!" As the devices shoot out their own elements and colors to change them into their elemental warrior forms in a super mega flash. The warrior went to Wal-Mart next to Win Dixie. In the store a lot of people are in the electronic selection, where they are trap by a wall of wide screen T.V., block by two big black shelf and scare of a condor, shark and lion combination creature.

6\. As the beast have condor' wings, beak, shark fins, gill and lion legs, mane, tail and sharp teeth. The con-shark lion roar at them to attack, when a voice said this, " Earth Mars fire inferno!" as the fire blast hit the on side of it's face. The people was shock to see the beast got hit from nowhere, then on some white shelf, the warriors say their speeches the con-shark lion. TJ said, "I am the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" "I am the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" said Ethan. Katie said, "I am bright and zapped warrior, Warrior Venus!" "I am the hurricane warrior, Warrior Jupiter!" said Drew. Shelby said, "I am the quaking warrior, Warrior Uranus!" "I am the shadowing warrior, Warrior Saturn Pluto!" said Steve. Angel said, "I am the lunar light warrior, Warrior Moon!" "I am the star shining warrior, Dwarf Warrior Ceres!" said Flash. Frost said, "I am the freezing warrior, Dwarf Warrior Pallas!" "I am the musical warrior, Dwarf Warrior Vesta!" said Lynn. Jack said, "I am the wood and iron warrior, Dwarf Warrior Juno!" then they said this together, "We are the might defenders and bravest heroes." As the eleven light shine on them. The warriors did a team pose and said, "The Elemental Warriors!"

7\. The warriors jumped from the shelf and run around the con shark lion in a rainbow circle in super fast sonic speed. TJ said to Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, and Angel, "Ethan, you and Katie take the left, Drew, Shelby, Steve take the right and Angel, you and I will take the front. As the warriors follow the plan that TJ to confused the beast, what they are doing. Ethan, Drew, Steve, Katie, and Shelby pull out their element sonic blasters to shoot at the condor wings. The dwarf warriors use their elemental spin twister to save the peoples from the beast without it notice the people are gone. As they put the people near the check out place and went back to help TJ and the other. In the fight, the con shark lion use it's wings to throw the five warriors to the ground and landed on their butts. Then the beast's head butt attack hit TJ and Angel.

8\. The four Dwarf Elemental tornados hit the beast on the head causing it to fall on the ground. As Lynn and Flash help TJ and Angel get up on their feet and Flash said, "Hey! Are you guys alright?" "Yeah we all fine" said TJ and Angel. As the five other warriors got up and went to them and think to defeat this beast. Then TJ got an idea and call the other to hear his plan. "I think we need to combine all our elemental powers to make a super big dragon to beat the monster in it's own game." Said TJ. As they spin their tornados to gather their elemental power to form a big ball of all eleven elements into one. After the elemental light balls come together, they create a rainbow dragon body with four mega wings, super sharp claws and teeth and an omega size rainbow horn on the nose.

9\. The elemental dragon went in the air and hit the con shark lion on the crest. Then the dragon uses its claws to slash the con shark lion's wing into small pieces. The beast use the teeth to grabs the dragon' neck to stay it, but the dragon move it' head and neck around and round to make the con shark lion to let go of the dragon and fall on the ground. The beast started to use a dark purple and blue beam from its mouth. Then the warrior inside the dragonhead, TJ said, "Okay guys let finish this beast off." "Right!" said the other. As the dragon spread its wings to adsorbs the elements in the mouth like a laser beam.

10\. The con shark lion shoot it's beam at the dragon, then the elemental dragon release an omega sonic blast from it's mouth and wings as the warriors said, "Elemental dragon mega rainbow blast!" when the energy beam hit each other, the rainbow beam hit back and went in the mouth. As the con shark lion body started to fall apart from part by part, then it explosion in a burst of rainbow smoke with fresh air come out with it. The warriors turn the dragon into a rainbow tornado and stop spinning on the ground, while the people said, " Yeah thank you, thank you!" "Ok we saved you all, now you can tell the police that you were save by the mysteries heroes of the solar system, ok?" said TJ. As the people went to the phone room, the warriors use their super speed in a flash with a rainbow after the flash behind them in a rainbow colors order.

11\. TJ's grandpa and grandma saw their rainbow after flash by the bridge to land by the front door and TJ's grandma said, "How was the battle?" " Well we made a dragon from all our elemental powers." Said Ethan. As the kids finish their movie and lunch with TJ's grandparents until they went to the airport going back to McKinney, TX. In the plane, Angel tell TJ by the window, " Hey TJ, do you think our love is unbreakable to be each other even . . . if . . . we are . . . far apart?" "I think the bond is unbreakable like our love and silver crystals' connecting to each other. As the warriors now have an ability to form an elemental dragon of all elements to protect the solar system from

Evil.

Chapter 20: The combine attack of fire and darkness

1\. At 6:50 Am in school, TJ, Ethan and Katie are working on their Pride Pack elemental rainbow dance contest show for the little kids from many elementary schools in McKinney. Lynn help Raven and Austin with the light and sound for the show. Frost, Flash and Drew are practicing their elemental powers for the special effort. And Angel, Jack, Shelby, and Steve are making snack, drink, and product for the kids and people to buy like CD, DVD, Rainbow flashlight, crystal stars, and big bubble wand and guns.

2\. TJ went to Steve & said, "Hey Steve I think my fire element & your darkness element can combine to defeat our enemies with mega force." "I think that will work if this technique does some damage on a monster in battle?" said Steve. The kids get the led light line ready for the people & children to go to the auditorium for the dance show. In the dark side of the Kelper belt, there is a black purplish space ship with 4 engine blast thruster, in the commend center the 3 generals of the Black Hole Destroyer Doom are gather in by the throne of Black Hole Villus. When the Villus got the the commend center, the 3 generals bow down & said, " Hall the ruler of the dark galaxy, Black Hole Villus. " As Villus sit on his throne & said to his generals, "Those cursed Elemental Warriors have got on my nerves when they defeated my monsters in battle and I was beaten by that little warrior Earth Mars, who damage me in combat!" Then Dark hole Villus got a idea to beat them and to his generals. "My generals, I need you three to make a powerful beast of light & wind element base creature to beat those little colorful brats!" "Yes, lord Dark hole Villus!" said the 3 generals. As they use animal DNA tube to create a monster in their lab, while Dark Villus start working on his own creation.

3\. Back on Earth, TJ & Steve practice their powers to combine the fire and darkness elements into one great power. As they practice in the field & shooting at the sky. From the behind was Angel, Ethan & Katie helping by putting a wooded targets on the field. Angel said to TJ & Steve, "Hey do you want to take a break?" "Yes sure!" said TJ & Steve. As they both were tired and sweating. After that TJ & Steve practice their elemental power tornadoes into one tornado of fire & darkness. As they spin their tornadoes and said, "Spin go!" when the 2 tornadoes come closer to each other, they started to merge a little, but the force push them off & stop spin.

4\. The other warriors bought 6 meat lover pizzas, 5 set of cinnamon rolls & chicken tenders, 7 cast of orange, coke, and sprite soda. Then a big rainbow & a big wide basket. As they lay the blanket by them & put the basket on top of it. "Hey TJ, Steve! It lunch time!" said Katie. As she tap their head for them to look at the picnic. TJ & Steve got up and went to the picnic blanket to sit by Ethan & Drew. At the kids eat their foods in the in the 1st end of the field, Katie ask Steve a question. "Hey Steve, what are you and TJ doing?" "Well we are working on a good combination attack of TJ's fire & my darkness elemental powers." Said Steve.

5\. "Wow! So hey what does that attack do?" said Shelby. "Well the both of us shoot a beam of our own elemental & mix them together as one new elemental power." Said TJ "So I think we all can make some combination attacks for our own skill to beat the bad guy." Said Drew. Ethan said, "I think you & I can do a combination attack like them and the girls can do the same thing."

6\. TJ snap his 2 fingers & said to his friends, "Hey guys, I got on idea for your combination trainings for tomorrow the guys will train 1st & the girls will have the next day." Drew and Ethan said to TJ, "Ok that be good." "That be good with us, too" said the girls.

7\. After the picnic the warriors pack up the stuff & headed back to school, when a dark evil yellowish green light beam appear out nowhere to show a giant yellowish green eagle tiger. As the creature has big eagle' wings, beak, feathers, tail & head. As the eagle tiger roar at them & hit Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Frost, Flash, Jack, and Lynn unconscious in the track' field. As the beast out air wave from it's wing & lightning bolt beam shoot from it mouth at TJ & Steve ways, but they dodged the attack & run at the creature. TJ said, "Earth Mars Elemental Planet Power!" "Saturn Pluto Elemental Planet Power!" said Steve. "Power up!" said both of them as the 2 Elemental Changers shoot the 2 elements to form a sphere of fire & darkness around them to change their clothes to their elemental suits.

8\. They landed in front of the eagle tiger & said their speeches. TJ said, "I an the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" "I am shadowing warrior, Warrior Saturn Pluto!" said Steve. As 2 shine light beam on them & said their final speeches. "We are mighty defenders & bravest heroes, The Elemental Warriors!" said the guys. "In the name of Earth & Mars . . ." said TJ. And Steve said, "In the name of Saturn Pluto . . ." "We will destroy you!" said the both of them. They pull out their swords to slice the air wave & lightning bolt beam and charge at the eagle tiger.

9\. Steve tells TJ about it as they running to the beast. "Hey TJ, let try that combination attack on this creature!" "Sure I think we need to attack when it weaken from our most powerful attacks!" said TJ. As they use their blasters on the monster' back. "Red . . . Purple . . . Strike!" said the weapons as they charge up to blast at the beast back. The Warriors shoot the beam on the monster' back & use their special powerful attacks. TJ said, "Earth Mars fire blaze inferno!" as he shoot a powerful beam of fire & flame from his hands. "Saturn Pluto Darkness Shadow beam!" said Steve. As the darkness & shadow were shoot out from his hands. The 2 attacks were toward the beast, the blast made lots of damage on it back.

10\. When the eagle tiger try to fire a yellowish green blast at them, TJ & Steve focus their elemental powers & use their combination attack on the beast. TJ said, "Earth Mars . . ." "Saturn Pluto . . ." said Steve. As the eagle tiger fire it's beam at them with full force. The Warriors put their hands side by side & said it, when the fire and darkness elements shoot out from their hands & swirl together, Fire darkness blaze sonic blast!" as the 2 beams hit each other, they made a sonic wave that cause the other elemental warriors to wake up from their unconscious sleep.

11\. As the other watch TJ and Steve fire their beam at the eagle tiger' beam in a in a stand down, but the fire and darkness tornado push the beast blast back at it & destroy the eagle tiger into many of pieces. When the battle is over, they went to their friends & ask if they are okay. Angel said, "Uh yeah?" "I am good." Said Ethan. Drew & Flash said it together, "We are so good dude." "We are very good!" said Katie, Shelby, & Lynn. Jack said, "That was the amazing things that I have ever see!" And Frost said, "Dude, you two are the flame shadow team of the 4 planets in the solar system!" As TJ & Steve run to the track' entrance and tell their friends about this, "Come on you guys! We have a dance show to begin to night, ok?" "Alright!" said the other. Back at the Destroyer Doom' battle spaceship, Dark Villus was so angry to see his new creature destroyed by TJ & Steve. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh, those curses warriors, they beat my best beast in a battle, my generals create me a beast base on the fire and earth element creature & make sure those little brats will get it!" "Yes lord Dark Villus ion!" said the generals, as they to work on the fire & earth base creature.

12\. At 6:00pm in the school' auditorium, a lots of people were taking seats, while the kids get ready for their dance moves. Mrs. Kramer walk out of the curtain & said to the audience, "Welcome ladies & gentlemen, boys & girls to the McKinney High school' Pride Pack elemental rainbow dance contest & it in 5 part of the weeks, so each days we will have 5 group to dance on the stage to get some cheer from you people. And put a check for the group that you like each days and show some special effect in the stage to feel it like real. The 1st four group did their dance moves, now is TJ & Steve' turn to do their dance with what does the fox say song, when the two boys get to the stage, they begin their routines. As the lights went out & the songs. "Dog go bark, cat go meow, bird go tweet & mice go squeak. Cows go moo, frog go croak & elephant go toot, duck go quack & fishes go bulb & the seal go (ouch x5). As TJ & Steve dance like rock stars in 15 min in the routines. At the end of the song, (the secret of the fox, ancient mystery somewhere deep in the woods) As TJ & Steve spin like tops & stand together back to back and sing the song. When TJ grew slivers red wings & float front the screen. There was a blonde two ponytails girl with blue eyes and wearing a Japanese sailor school uniform in the screen & follow TJ move & said "(What is your sound! You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods, what do you say! We'll we ever know (I want to x5) I want to know!"

13\. As TJ, Steve & the ponytails blonde girl did a pose, when they point at the audience then pointed up. The people cheer for the two boys. When the boys check to see their dance score, the blonde girl jump to the right side of the screen & hide in. the screen show that TJ & Steve got 153,620 points & win the 1st part of the dance contest show. TJ said to Steve, " We did it, Steve with did it!" "Oh right we made it, TJ!" As they high five each other & to the people. The ponytails blonde girl tells herself, as she look at TJ & his locket from the right side of the screen. "Is he the red star of planet Earth & Mars of this world?"

The Elemental Warriors must combine their power & elements to beat their enemies, but what does that ponytails blonde girl what with TJ in the Internet?

Chapter 21: The cool move of water & wind.

1\. In the school' track field, Ethan & Drew were practicing to make their own elemental combination attack. As Drew create four green tornados from the wind & Ethan creates a water beam from the town lake and around the tornadoes. "Hey Drew, do you think this will work?" said Ethan. Drew said, "Well I think about it, but we better see if it work?

2\. As the tornadoes & water beam come together, when sudden small explosion into nothing. "Hey Ethan, do we need to do another thing to combine our power?" said Drew. Ethan said, "I guess we need to do another thing ok?" "Right." Said Drew. As they think for a way to combine the elemental power of water & wind. As the boys eat pepperoni pizzas & fried chicken in the field. They got up & spin their elemental tornadoes and try to combine their powers into one. When the tornadoes started to merge together, a shock wave of the elemental tornadoes push them away & the boys stop spinning.

3\. In the school cafeteria hall, TJ, Angel, & Steve started to make the 2nd part of the dance contest. As Angel pick a box of snickers, starbursts, and Kit Kats for the stand to sell & said to TJ, "Hey TJ, how that combination powers work?" "Well . . . it like warrior' feeling & powers join together to release a powerful mighty force of the two elements in one blast." Said TJ "Wow that is amazing to do together in the battle." Said Katie. Shelby said, "I think we girl can try that things for our combine power move."

4\. Flash & Frost fill the light blue & golden yellow cooler with scribbles, orange, grape, & cherry popsicles for the people and children for buy in the dance show. Lynn & Jack started to make role play swords, rainbow glow sticks & 7 flashlight holder for the people to shine lights on the dancers on stage. "Hey Jack, these products in the dance contest." Said Lynn. Jack said, "I think the products will make the people happy & cheer for the dance groups.

5\. Raven, Austin, & Johnny went where Katie & Shelby were with Ethan and Drew. "Hey girls how Ethan and Drew doing in their training?" said Raven. Katie said, "I think their beam is starting to be powerful." As the beam get stronger & stronger then it cut off the top part of the tree on the right side of the field. Ethan & Drew both said, "We did it, we made our combination attack!"

6\. As Ethan & Drew sit on the ground to rest, Austin walk to them & said, "Hey, can you guys help TJ and the other with the dance contest?" "Well we got to practice our combining attack to make that no people wouldn't get hurt. As the boys stand up to go inside with their friends, when a dark orange & red beam appear out of the sky to hit in middle of the foot ball field.

7\. Out of the smoke there was a combination of a nix cat & red fire lizard. As the beast have nix cat's tail, paws, legs, eyes, ears and red fire lizard's claws, scale, spike, sharp teeth, & long tail tip. The kids look at it & step back a little from it. Shelby said to Drew, "I think I call it, the nix lizard fire cat." "I like that name & let take this beast down!" as the beast get up stand on it legs, Katie say it to Raven, Austin, & Johnny, "You guys get inside the school, we will handle this beast ok?" "Got it!" said the boys, as they run to the school.

8\. The nix lizard fire cat attack by jumped to crash them by it's belly, but the warriors dodged it & begin to transform. As they put their elemental changers in the air & said, "Mercury Neptune Elemental planet power . . ." said Ethan. Katie said, "Venus Elemental planet power . . ." "Jupiter Elemental planet power . . ." said Drew. Shelby said, "Uranus Elemental planet power . . ." "Power up!" as the changers shoot the elements to form a 4-color rainbow of blue water, yellow light, green wind & orange earth to change their clothes to their elemental suits.

9\. The warriors said their speeches at the monster. As they stand on the ground. "I am the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" said Ethan. Katie said, "I am the zapping & brightest warrior, Warrior Venus!" "I am the hurricane warrior, Warrior Jupiter!" said Drew. Shelby said, "I am the quaking warrior, Warrior Uranus!" as they pointed at the nix lizard cat & said their last part together, "We are the mighty defenders and bravest heroes, the Elemental Warriors!" the master use it's claws to do a slash attack at Katie & Shelby, but the girl dodged it & use their attacks on the monster legs. "Venus light thunder shock burst!" said Katie, as she gather yellow lightning bolt in a hand & push it to the monster. Shelby focuses the rock & stone into a orange brownish ball & push it like a beam at the beast & said, "Uranus rocky quake sonic size mint blast!"

10\. The 2 attacks hit the monster on the legs & made it to fall on it's back. "Oh right we got it!" said the girls, but the nix lizard cat got up it's feet & make 2 energy bubbles on Katie & Shelby that come it's eyes. Ethan & Drew use their rainbow slash swords to attack the monster. As they slice through the legs in super sonic speed. The monster went on the belly & trying to stand up.

11\. Drew said to Ethan, "Hey Ethan, let use our combination elemental attack on the monster!" "Yeah let do Drew! Said Ethan. "Mercury Neptune . . ." said Ethan. Drew said, "Jupiter . . ." as they make 2 ball of blue water & green wind on Drew's right hand and Ethan' left hand & push them at the monster like 2 beam and said together, "Aqua hurricane water wind tornado tsunami blast!" as the 2 elemental beams combine together in one attack that destroy the monster into million small pieces & free Katie and Shelby out of the energy balls.

12\. The girls landed on their feet & went to Ethan & Drew with Austin, Raven, and Johnny. "Ethan, Drew that was the amazed thing that have ever see!" said Katie. Shelby said, "Now we gotten do the same thing with Angel in our battle." As Raven, Austin, and Johnny give them six high five, they run to performed start for 6:00 pm. In the mid afternoon the 5 group that are after Ethan & Drew go done their dance move to the people. In backstage, Ethan & Drew were ready to dance with their music. When it was Ethan & Drew turn, they did the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Shell-Shocked song. As they sing the lyrics with a blue haired girl wearing a Japanese sailor school uniform in the middle of the screen, "Knock x2), you about to get Shell Shocked (x4) that's my best flam, I'll holder down all forever us against the entire world, we can battle all whoever together aren't no way goanna fail you know I got your back just like a turtle' shell. As Ethan, Drew & the blue haired girl did some kicks & punches like ninjas on the stage. When said it, Ethan did a summersault with a fast round kick. "The bought orange Lamborghini, call it Michelangelo with the nun chuck go & rolling up slow when we fail up in the party, they know anything goes check my Rolex as the final parts of the song, Ethan, Drew, and the blue haired girl did a super sonic back flip with double kick from both of their legs. Pass her off, I'm a real team play a bandanna on my face like gangsta (knock, knock you about to get Shell Shocked (x4).

13\. At the end of the perform dance, the crowds cheered for Ethan & Drew for an amazing dance move. As Ethan & Drew give them fist & crest bump on each other to show their fans, the theater teacher tell them that they got the three group dance final & the blue haired girl in the screen tell herself, "I am impassive press to see the blue star of Mercury & Neptune to dance with some nice move in a dance show."

Now the girls must make their elemental attack to beat their enemies from destroying their solar system for evil & other one in the Internet, who impress amazed to Ethan dancing skill & power.

Chapter 22: Triple Blast of light, lightning, earth, and moonlight

1\. In the school' dining hall, the girls dancer performed. Katie said, "Hey girls, let do the Katy Perry Roar song" "I think I like that good idea, Katie." Said Shelby. Angel said, "I like that idea, but we need to make our combine elemental attack to beat our enemies." "Sure ok." Said the girls.

2\. The girls went to the soccer field to practice their elemental combine powers. Angel, Katie, & Shelby spin their elemental tornadoes to combine into one. As the tornadoes try to merge to one, but they push them selves away & stop spinning and the girl landed on the ground with their butts. In the auditoriums back stage. TJ, Ethan, Drew, and Steve were making the gold & blue lion paws for the last dance show for with them in the people to see & the next group to dance with them in the 3 group dance final show.

3\. TJ said to Ethan, "I hope girls can make their own combination attack to fight our enemies." "Don't worry about it, I am sure those girls with make it in time to show us what they can do in battle." Said Ethan. Drew & Steve said it together, "I think that would be thing to see." The girls were doing some dance for the dance show. As Angel spin around like a top, while Katie and Shelby did some cartwheel behind her & did back flip & summersault back.

4\. When Gusty, Sapphic, & Shady went to see the girls to see what their work pay them off with their powers. While Angel, Katie & Shelby are resting, Gusty went and said to them, "How you girls didn't their training to your own elemental combination attack?" the girls started to eat some pepperoni pizzas, fries & drink some lemonade and coke from the picnic bucket that Sapphic & Shady brought.

5\. Then out of nowhere, a purple, yellow & whitish beam came from the sky to send a darkness, lightning, & moonlight elemental beast to be a combination a liger, rabbit, & bobcat creature. As the beast has liger's head, leg, rabbit' ears, tail for the tip & bobcat' body, teeth, claw, eyes and long tail. The beast tries to catch them, but the girls dodged it & Shady said to Gusty, "Hey Gusty, I think we should call it the light bobcat." "I guess so & I better tell Drew about this thing." As the girls begin to transform & said, "Uranus elemental planet!" said Shelby. Katie said, "Venus elemental planet power!" "Wind Jupiter elemental power!" said Gusty. Sapphic said, "Aqua Neptune elemental power!" "Darkness Pluto elemental power!" said Shady & Angel said, "Moon elemental prism power!" then they said it together as one, "Power up!" as their devices make a colored rainbow with their elements to change them to their elemental warrior forms.

6\. The girls said their speeches to the lit bit bobcat. "I am the zapping & brightest warrior, Warrior Venus!" said Katie. Shelby said, "I am the quaking warrior, Warrior Uranus!" "I am lunar light warrior, Warrior Moon!" said Angel. Gusty said, "I am the windy warrior, Warrior Wind Jupiter!" "I am the waterfall warrior, Warrior Aqua Neptune!" said Sapphic. Shady said, "I am the darkest warrior, Warrior Darkness Pluto!" as the girls jump in front as the monster. "In the name of the solar system!" said Angel. Then the other girls said it with her, "We will stop you!"

7\. The lit bit bobcat use it's claws to attack the girls from the air. As the beast jump like 20 feet in the air, but the girls dodged it & use their blasters to shoot the legs with lots of damage, then Gusty, Sapphic, & Shady use their elemental attacks on the beast' back. Sapphic said, "Neptune Aqua deep wave blast!" as she gather a lots of water on her hands & throw it at the monster. As Gusty guide the wind & form a super big tornado to push it at the monster & said, "Jupiter grand oak wind storm!" "Pluto deadly shadow wave strike!" as she gather a lot of darkness in her rainbow slash sword & release it at the lit bit bobcat. As the 3 elemental attack come together as one blast & that blast come at the monster' back to make of lot of some must damage with full force.

8\. Then the lit bit bobcat use it' laser beam from it' tail to make a force field around them to trap them in it. Shady said, "Hey Angel, Katie, Shelby help us get out of here!" as she hitting the force field. "Don't worry we will get you guys out of there." Said Angel. As Angel, Katie, & Shelby went to the monster and use their rainbow slash swords to slash the monster' legs in to 5 little pieces. When the monster started to fall down on it' belly, it use it' own tail to jump up & use a quake attack, as the tail hit the ground so hard to create a quake wave to knock them out & fall on their butts.

9\. As the girls get up on their feet, Angel said to Katie & Shelby, "Hey guys, let use our dance routines on the monster & finishing it out with our elemental combination attack on it' back." "Ok, let do it, Angel!" said both Katie & Shelby. As they begin to run toward the monster, then Angel jump on the monster' head & use her sword to slice the back to make a weak spot on it, while Katie & Shelby use their elemental spin twisters to blast lots bullets on the tail from their element sonic blasters.

10\. When the lit bit bobcat tries reach them. The warriors use their combination attack on it. Angel said, "Moon . . ." "Venus . . ." said Katie. Shelby said, "Uranus . . ." as the girl light balls of moonlight, light, lightning, and earth, when the monster was ready to attack them. The warrior said their combination attack together as one, "Lunar quake shinning star light blast!" as the 3 element powers combine together into a beam in orange, yellow, & white toward the monster & destroy it in million of pieces into air and broke the force field to free Gusty, Sapphic, and Shady.

11\. As the girl go to Angel, Katie, & Shelby to see them. Sapphic said, "Hey Angel, you gals did it & finally made your combination attack." "Yeah you guys are the best!" said Shady & Gusty. The girls went in the school to do their dance. As the girls race to the doors inside the school. At 7:30 pm in the 3rd and last part of dance show, 5-dance group has done their performance. Angel, Katie, & Shelby get their turn and dance with the Katy Parry Roar song. As another blonde wear a Japanese sailor school suit with a red ribbon appear in the middle of the screen, smiled to dance with the girls.

12\. As the songs begin to start, "I used to bite my tongue & hold my breath, scared to rock the boat & make a mess so, I sit so quietly, agreed politely I guess that I that I forget I had a choice, I let you push me pass my breaking point, I stood for nothing, so I fell for every things. As Angel spin like a spinning top, while Katie Shelby, & the blonde girl did some backflips. They held me down, but I got up(Hey!) already brushing off the dust, they hear my voice, your hear that sound like thunder, going to shake the ground. They held me down, but I got up out, get ready cause I've had enough. I can see it all, I call see it, now. I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter. Dancing through the fire be cause I am the champion, and you're going to hear me roar! Louder, louder than a lion cause I am a champion, and you're going to hear me roar! At the half of the song, the Japanese blonde girl, Katie, & Shelby get behind Angel to make a tiger to make a tiger, while Angel' elemental silver crystal started to form a silver whitish tiger fur & Angel begin to roar like a tiger (Oh x24) you're going to hear me roar! Roar x 4, Roar!"

13\. Angel, Katie, and Shelby sing the last part, "I got the eye of the tiger a fighter dancing through the fire cause I am the champion & you're going to hear roar! (Oh x 24) you're going to hear me roar! (Oh x 24) you're going to hear me roar! As the 4 girls did a tiger pose & the silver whitish tiger roar so loudly, it returns back to the elemental silver crystal. The crowds' cheer them with lots support for them, then the girls give themselves double high five. The red ribbon blonde girl looked at Katie & said, "I think that light star girl of Venus will be so beauty like me."

Now all 7 warriors have 3 new combination attacks & three strange girls in the screen to see interned on TJ, Ethan, and Katie' skill, strength & full potential in the dance stage. Now three-dance group will do the 3-group dance show with a dance routines with all 7 warriors do it together.

Chapter 23: the rainbow dance of harmony

1\. In Mrs. Kramer class, TJ, Ethan, Katie, Drew, Shelby, Steve, & Angel were practicing in their dance routines, while Raven, Austin, Johnny, Terrance, Jacob W, Mrs. Robin, and Mrs. Kramer clapping for them in the classroom for the ground finale.

2\. Mrs. Robin said to them, "Hey kids how about after the show, we all go to CI, ci' pizza to celebration your dance routines for the people, who cheer you seven on the stage ok?" said the kids. As they put on special made costume with rainbow wings on the back for the dance show.

3\. In the 4th to 5th period the all the dancers, little kids, & their parents went to the auditorium to see to final dance grand finale in the school. As TJ tell his friends this, "Alright guys let do this thing!" "Ok!" said the others. As they went in the stage, the lights went out & begin to start the music & Angel, Katie, and Shelby start to dance & did same moon walk.

4\. Baby is too much, much to handle understand it, when turn it up. Too much, much to handle we're too much, much to handle understand it, when we turn it up we're too much, much to handle were just too fun here we go. You don't get. You don't get it, babe. You aren't ever going to get it, babe. In just a minute you will get it, babe. You aren't never going get it, babe. As the kids begin to spin their elemental tornadoes on the stage & did some affects to surprise the people. No, it's not that complicated, we're ready for the crowd. You can love it. You can hate it, that's just how we get down. Hey, Hey! Hey! Baby we're too much, much to handle understand it when we turn it up too much, much to handle understand it yeah, we can't be touched we're too much, much to handle yeah, we're just too much you don't get it, you don't get it, babe. In just a minute you will get it, babe. You aren't never going to get it, babe. Angel said, "I'm going to get it, babe?"

5\. As the warriors finished it with a shining rainbow appear above them & the audience cheering & clapping for them. The theater teacher said, "For Drew, Steve, & Shelby, they got to go to nice city in Florida, Tallahassee, and Angel, you lucky girl will go to new york city to enjoy the moonlight in the night sky." As the four kids hugged themselves in a circle, while the 2 announcers walk to the seven warriors & said, "we here to give each of these amazing kids of credit cards of $900,000 in them & give to them for a great dance for the people in the school.

6\. When the people & dance group celebrate for them to dance with an awesome & great song to their performance. As the stage's curtains closed & the kids walk to the back door to see a giant mega blackish red dragon with lion, tiger claw, & wolf ears and fang. Walking toward the school, then the kids went to the back & said, as they transform. TJ said, "Earth Mars elemental planet power!" "Mercury Neptune elemental planet power!" said Ethan. Katie said, "Venus elemental planet power!" "Jupiter elemental planet power!" said Drew. Shelby said, "Uranus elemental planet power!" "Saturn Pluto elemental planet power!" said Steve. Angel said, "Moon elemental prism power!" "Power up!" as the 6 Elemental Changers & the Moon prism star compact begin to shoot out beams of their elements & color to form a rainbow that allow TJ & his friends to change into their elemental warrior forms & said their speeches.

7\. "I am the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" said TJ. Ethan said, "I am the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" "I am the zapped & brightest warrior, Warrior Venus!" said Katie. Drew said, "I am the hurricane warrior, Warrior Jupiter!" "I am the quaking warrior, Warrior Uranus!" said Shelby. Steve said, "I am the shadowing warrior, Warrior Saturn Pluto!" "I am the lunar light warrior, Warrior Moon!" said Angel. As they said their last line, "We are mighty defenders & bravest heroes!" "The Elemental Warriors!" said the warriors as they did a team pose.

8\. When the beast started to use it's claws to slice the warriors in pieces, but they dodged it & use their swords & blasters to combine them together for a super hyper elemental cannon blasters to blast the tail out of it. As the hyper beast started to shoot a pale pinkish red beam at them, but they combine their elemental combination attacks. TJ said, "Earth Mars . . ." as he create a ball of fire. As Ethan create of ball of water & said, "Mercury Neptune . . ." Katie said, "Venus . . ." as she create a ball of sunlight & lightning. "Jupiter . . ." said Drew as he create a ball of wind. Shelby said, "Uranus . . ." as she create a ball of earth & rock. "Saturn Pluto . . ." said Steve as she create a ball of darkness. And Angel said, "Moon . . ." as she create a ball of moonlight. As the hyper beast fire it's beam at them, but the warriors combine their powers & made a new attacks, and said, "Flame typhoon sparking cyclone rocky shadow Luna planets rainbow attack!" as the 7 warriors push the element balls at the monster & to form a swirling rainbow tornado beam, then destroy the beast into lot of pale red dust with the wind blow it's away.

9\. At the Dallas Airport Ethan, Katie, & TJ are going to give Drew, Shelby, Steve, & Angel gifts & sees them go off. Ethan said to Drew & Steve, "See you guys later in 6 days." "Right back at yeah dude!" said Steve and Drew say it together. Katie & Shelby were hugging each other & Katie said, "I hope you can give something from your trip." "I sure to get you guys something really good." Said Shelby. TJ and Angel was holding their hands by the New York city plane gate, TJ said, I will call ever or sometimes to call you & Raven made you something special for your trip. As he pull out a white & pink elemental changer and a moon elemental key from his left pocket & put it on Angel' right hand. "With this you can call on my elemental changer when you in New York City." "I hope I get something very special for me & you to enjoy." Said Angel.

10\. As TJ and Angel kiss on the lips for 10 minutes, she, Shelby, Drew, & Steve grab their bags and headed to their planes. When the 2 plane have left the airport, TJ, Ethan, & Katie was looking out the window & thinking what they can do, now they are three of them again. Katie said, "We will fight our enemies with their strong spirits in our heart." "We will sure that they can have a great vacation." Said Ethan. TJ said, "Let make sure that we will fight & protect the solar system in the future by our own bare hands!" "Yay said Ethan & Katie.

Now it up to TJ, Ethan, & Katie to fight Destroyer Doom and their beats from destroying the Earth & the solar system from great danger!

Chapter 24: The Elemental Christmas party.

1\. On a snow day at the school, TJ, Ethan, & Katie were helping Mrs. Kramer making lots of snacks for their Christmas party in the gym. As the bowl are full with BBQ Lays chips, nacho cheese and cool ranch chips, boxes of donuts, & sugar cookies with frosty, & vanilla & chocolate cup cakes. And the plates are fill with burgers, hot dogs, & pizza of pepperoni and metal lover.

2\. TJ said to Mrs. Kramer, "Hi Mrs. Kramer, can we send a Christmas video for Angel, Shelby, Drew, Steve to see how we are doing it with them?" "I guess we can send them a holiday video to them in Florida & New York from in the party on my computer.

3\. As the dwarf warriors bring the starburst, snickers, & Kit Kats in mega big and Mini version in the big Christmas bowl. Lynn said, "I hope this party will be a super blast in this year." "I will make peanut butter snicker, chocolate brownies for the classes to eat as much they like." Said Frost. Flash said, "I brought a star lighter for our class to see the star & constellations, and have a guessing game." "I bring a big double tower beyblade stadium for us to play with our beys in the classroom for an epic Christmas battle tournament in McKinney High." Said Jack. As he carry 3 cameras, a big red and white double tower Beystadium & fake mikes for the party.

4\. As the kids from their classes went to the gym to see the entire gym is cover with blue, gold, red, & green party decorations on the walls, foods on 4 big tables and 2 webcam screens for talking with Shelby, Drew, Steve, & Angel from Florida and New York. When Raven turn on the webcam to see the 4 kids. As the 1st webcam show Shelby, Steve, & Drew in Florida' Dave & Busters and the 2nd one show Angel in New York' motel.

5\. As Katie, Errdynn Florida, Tanis Norlina Gutierrez dance on the floor by the smart board, Junior Leon & Tra'quan Bank went with Ethan and TJ get some foods from the apartment room. Jacob Windham, Terrence Reid Sumter, Richard Becker, & Notan Merino started to play find the constellation game with Flash & Frost. Lynn, Caroline Kookier & Aide Stereo help Mrs. Robin with the party games in the gym. While Aurelia Martinez, Corry Hale, and Michael Hale went with Jack to Wal-Mart to buy * pack of sugar cookies in red & green frosted, and 2 gallon of sprite, & orange soda.

6\. At TJ hold up a cup of orange soda and Said, "I call a toast for McKinney high' lion pack members & those out on vacation and I said cheer & Merry Christmas!" "Cheer!" said their classmate. And the Angel, Drew, Steve, & Shelby said, "Cheer & Happy Christmas!" as they hit and rise up their drinks in the air.

7\. The students & teacher begin to drinks and eat their trick and beverages in the classroom, TJ's sliver and golden elemental crystals started to distract an evil sense from outside the school. As TJ, Ethan, & Katie saw the 2 crystals bleeping and went to Mrs. Kramer desk. Ethan said, "Excuses me, Mrs. Kramer, we need to brings some special cupcakes for the party, so we going to get them ok?" "Sure, make sure those cupcake okay alright?" said Mrs. Kramer. "Thank!" said the 3 kids, as they walked to the door, suddenly went to go through the door to find the cause of the trouble.

8\. They went to the exit doors to see the problem on the soccer field & they started to transform. "Earth Mars Elemental planet power!" said TJ. Ethan said, "Mercury Neptune Elemental planet power!" "Venus Elemental planet power!" said Katie. "Power up!" as the kids said it together & changers blast 3 beams of fire, water, and light elements, then change them into their elemental fighter forms. The warriors found a golden orange yellow cheetah eagle tiger in the dome. As the beast have cheetah' legs, speed, spots, tiger' strength, claws, stripes, tail, & eagle' wings, eyes sight, and tail feather. And with the beast is Panther Slicer & Rhino Gannon and getting ready for battle. "Hey Doom Destroyers!" said the 3 voices from nowhere. Rhino Gannon said, "I know those three little voices, ok where are you little brats?" "What, look up there!" said Panther Slicer, as he pointed at the roof poles.

9\. The 3 warriors jump to the ground & said their speeches. TJ said, "I am the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" "I am the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" said Ethan. Katie said, "I am the zapped & brightest warrior, Warrior Venus!" "We are the mighty defenders & bravest heroes, The Elemental Warriors! In the great grand name of the solar system, we will stop you!" "Ok let do this thing, you little fighter!" said Rhino Gannon. As the three warriors change at them & use draw out their swords, then in a 1.2 second flash. The slash slice wave went through both Rhino Gannon and Panther Slicer's body armor. As the damage started to sparking crazy.

10\. Gannon and Slicer started to attack them with their weapons, Katie dodged Slicer' sharp claws attack & Gannon miss TJ and Ethan from his axe clob attack. Then the warriors use their blasters on the 2 generals as they shoot lots of energy bullet on the general' bodies, when Slicer & Gannon were back to their ships teleport beam, Gannon said, "Beast take care of those Elemental little brats in to dust balls!" as the general leave to the ship & the beast begin to attack the warriors. The warriors combine their blaster & swords together into the Elemental mega blasters & inserted their planet elemental power keys in them & energizing to aim at the beast. The weapons said, "Red, Blue, Yellow full planet strike!"

11\. As the beast start to run at them & the warrior' blasters started to charge up to their highest level. When the cheetah eagle tiger jump & about to attack them upon the air, the warriors pointed their blasters at the beast & said, "Elemental triple shinning blast beam strike!" as they blast 3 elemental colorful beam of red, blue, & yellow out of the blasters and swirl up like a spirally tornado and hit the beast on the forehead will full highest force. The attack causes the cheetah eagle tiger to disappear & turn it into dark blackest gray dust.

12\. Katie said to TJ & Ethan, as they untransformed to normal, "Hey guys, let get those cupcakes for the class." "You got it Katie." Said TJ & Ethan. As they go to the cafeteria to get the cupcake on table & went to their classroom. The three kids go in the classroom and put the cupcake on the middle table & Mrs. Robin said to them, "TJ, Ethan, and Katie, we all have something special for you three for your hard work. As they give TJ a red Christmas box with purple & white ribbons, a blue Christmas box with green ribbon for Ethan & Katie got a yellow Christmas box with orange ribbon.

13\. When they open their gifts, they each get their own necklace with a gemstone, a ruby for TJ, Ethan get a sapphire, & a topaz for Katie. Katie said to Mrs. Robin, as they put on the necklaces & look at them with smile and watery eyes with happiness, "Shhhhh Thank you guys, thank you so much." "Hey guys, we got the same things you got." Said Shelby, as they show them their necklace with gemstone of emerald, garnet, amethyst, and moonstone. Jack said to TJ, as they walk toward them & show them, their necklace with the aquamarine, peridot, tanzanite, and pink tourmaline. "Hey TJ, we got the same necklace you 7 have & we got a diamond necklace." "We you guys let have a best super awesome Christmas party ever in the year!" said TJ. As the students and teacher celebrated their party with excited & happiness.

Now they have necklaces with special gems to represent for each of them & they will protect their planet holiday.

Chapter 25: The tornado of ultimate creation.

1\. At the school's field, TJ, Ethan, and Katie were training their spin twister moves on the field, as they spinning their elemental tornadoes of fire, water, and light.

2\. TJ did a combination with his fire & Steve's darkness in a ball and said, "Flame shadow sonic ball!" as he throw the ball with full force on a cloud in the sky. Ethan said, "Water hurricane tsunami wind wave!" as he creates a strong wave of water & wind at 5 tall trees. To cut off in half. Katie use her light and lightning power, Shelby's earth power, & Angel' moonlight power in a beam and said, "Shining quake lunar spark beam!" as it crash in a big boulder.

3\. The 3 kids started to walk around the track about 4 times & TJ said to Ethan and Katie, "Hey guy, how you heard from Steve, Drew, & Shelby in Florida?" "Well Drew say that he and Steve are going to see the Florida' Sea World to see the dolphin show & other sea creature." Said Ethan. Katie said, "Shelby said, that she is going to the park to take picture of the flowers by the pond and what about Angel?" "Angel told me that she is going to the statue of Liberty to see the view." Said TJ.

4\. "Wow!" said both Katie & Ethan. As they walk around 2 more times and went back to the school. Lynn, Flash, Frost, and Jack are in the dome, practicing their spin twister move & combine them in a tornado of pink, golden yellow, light blue, and grayish forest green in it. Lynn said, "Hey guys, I think we will make some M&Ms brownies and cookies, and rice crispers treats for TJ, Ethan, & Katie for their treat for training and our training." "Yeah!" said Flash, Frost, and Jack.

5\. On the next period, TJ was working on his paper about the samurai, Miyamoto Musashi, and it said, his 1st battle against his opponents, when he was 16 year old & made 2 samurai swords from the 3d printers. When Ethan and Katie come to TJ desk, they ask him, "Hey TJ, I hear some noise in the wood by the lake, while we walking around to collect some leaves." Said Ethan. Katie said, "I think we need to see that monster & stop it with our friends after school ok?"

6\. TJ thinks about it and said, "Ok let do this things!" "Yeah!" said Ethan & Katie. As the school is over, the kids went to the lake with the Dwarf Elemental Warriors to search that monster in 4 minutes later. The warriors walk around the lakeside walks to hear that sound. When Lynn and Frost hear a sound coming from the woods, they walk in the wood & follow it to the source. Then when they got there, yell as they saw a purplish red & pink pussy cat-bear with sharp orange laser claws.

7\. As the other their scream, Frost & Lynn run quickly to them with the monster and said, "Aaaaaaahhhhhh, monsterrrrr!" Then the kids begin to transform as they pull up out their Elemental changers and bracers from their pockets & Lynn and Frost stop by them and said, "Elemental planet . . . said TJ, Ethan, and Katie. "Elemental dwarf planet . . ." said the other kids and said it with them, "Rainbow power, Power up!" as the devices shoot the beams of elemental lights & colors to make a rainbow to change them from their clothes to their elemental suits.

8\. After their transformation, they jump in the air, landed the monster and grab the tail to throw the pussycat monster into the lake. When the beast begins to get out of the water, so the warriors said their speeches, "I am the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" said TJ. Ethan said, "I am the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" "I am the zapping & brightest warrior, Warrior Venus!" said Katie. Flash Said, "I am the shine star warrior, Dwarf Warrior Ceres!" "I am the freezing warrior, Dwarf Warrior Pallas!" said Frost. Lynn said, "I am the musical warrior, Dwarf Warrior Vesta!" "I am the wood & steeling warrior, Dwarf Warrior Juno!" said Jack. Then TJ, Ethan, & Katie said their speech, "We are the mighty defenders and bravest heroes, The Elemental Warriors!" as they did their team pose. Flash, Frost, Lynn, & Jack said their own speech, "We are the strong defenders and powerful heroes in the dwarf planets, The Dwarf Elemental Warriors!" as they did their own team pose. They run at the beast & use the blasters to shoot at the monster on the legs.

9\. But the energy bullets didn't make a scratch on the legs, "Roarrrrrr!)" Said the pussycat monster. As it run at them & use it's claws to try to slice them like dice ham. Lynn and Jack jump in the air like 8 feet high to landed behind the monster & blast of the tail, then she use her attack on the back and said, "Vesta sound music bomber!" as she created a pink energy boom box sound wave to make the monster hear from the other and Frost attack and said, "Pallas icy freeze blizzard!" as he gather his ice elemental power on his right hand and put it at the pussycat monster's feet to freeze them.

10\. Flash and Jack use their blasters to shoot out the claws out the paws, but the monster sweep them in the water as it use it's own arm to hit them with it's paw. Then it to stare at TJ, Ethan, & Katie and run at them with full force. As it's glowing a dark red orange brown light in it' body, TJ think for an idea and tell Ethan, Katie about it, Ok guys?" said TJ. Ethan & Katie said it together, "Let do it!" as they spin their elemental tornado, they each said their elements. TJ said, "Earth Mars fire darkness . . ." "Mercury Neptune water wind . . ." said Ethan. Katie said, "Venus light, earth, and Moonlight . . ." as they merge the 3 tornadoes into a big spinning rainbow tornado and said it together, "Tornado of ultra creation!" as the tornado gather lots of rocks, sticks, water, and leaves to make a big and wide cage around the beast, while the other swim to land.

11\. Then 3 beam of fire, water, and light shoot out of tornado & hit the cage with full force that cause the monster into pieces of little pebbles. Jack said, "Hey TJ, can you dry us off?" "You got it, one super Earth Mars heat tornado wave coming up." Said TJ. As he spins his fire elemental tornado & shoot beat wave on them to vaporize the water on their elemental suit.

12\. When they untransformed to their normal for Frost said, "Dude what do we can do against those creatures, while 4 of us are on vacation?" "Well we can keep fighting back at them & win the battle." Said Katie. Ethan said, "Come on guys let go home, ok?" "Sure!" said the other.

Now the warriors must need to be on guard to fight their strong enemies on Earth.

Chapter 26: Eris reaction star of Hope

1\. In a nice sunny & cloudy in the school's gym. TJ, Ethan, and Katie were throwing a red, blue, & yellow Frisbee to each other and 3 more boys are watching them playing. When TJ catch it, a silver grayish haired boy walked up to him & said, "Hey, you are TJ Thornton, aka Warrior Earth Mars, nice to meet you. I am Terry Shine, the descendant of the original Dwarf Elemental Warrior of dwarf planet Eris." "I am Lumina Star flash, the descendant of the knight of planet Venus." Said the blonde haired boy. The brown haired boy said, "My name is Rocky Quaker, the descendant of the knight of planet Uranus.

2\. As TJ and Ethan were surprise to heart that, and Katie was blushing at Lumina, as she showing red on her cheeks, her heart started to beat faster & her hands begin to shake. Lumina walk up to her and said, "My ancestors help your ancestors in the fight against the Black Hole Destroyer Doom in the solar system.

3\. After the three boys left the gym, TJ said to Ethan, "They are the last 3 elemental warriors?" "I guess so? What you think about it, Katie, Katie? Katie? Said Ethan. As Katie still blushing redder & redder then she fainted and fell down on her back to snap out of her fantasy of Lumina. TJ & Ethan went to her and help Katie get up on her feet.

4\. Katie shakes her head & said, "Hey guys, I think I has a crush on Lumina." "Mms- mmm same with us." Said, TJ and Ethan as they nodded their heads to mean yes. Then they went out of gym to their classroom to think about those three boys.

5\. In the classroom of Mrs. Kramer, their teacher tell them to talk with Terry, Lumina, & Rocky in the hallway. TJ, Ethan, and Katie went with Terry, Lumina, & Rocky to the big stare, Terry said to TJ, "Let me show you our elemental transform devices, ok?" as they show TJ, Ethan, & Katie, a sliver gray bracer, and orange brown & yellowish gray Elemental Dressers. "Whoa it is true. Said the three warriors.

6\. TJ said to them, "Ok I let you three to join the team." "So sweets!" said the boys. As Katie went to Lumina & give him a kiss on his left cheek. Then he started to blush like a red than a cherry and a strawberry put together. Katie said, "I hope for us to get along in the battle of our enemies." "Uh . . . I guess so?" said Lumina. Then TJ's crystal started to distant enemies outside the building. Terry said, "I hear about crystals & I think those thing got a good warrior for their power." "Yeah ok? But come on guys let find that monster!" said TJ.

7\. As the warriors went through out the doors in the back entrance to the parking a lot to look for the trouble. Then a bluish violet wolf with greenish blue wings appear from behind the dome & TJ, Ethan, and Katie begin to transform, "Rainbow Elemental planet powers!" as the 3 Elemental changers from a rainbow of fire, water, & light to turn into a ball with the kids in it and change them into their elemental suits. "We are the Elemental Warriors!" said the kids as they did their team pose after their elemental transformation. The wolf begin to change at them & blast a greenish purple beam with full force.

8\. The warriors dodged it the blast & punched it on face but, a grayish orange beam from the wolf' left paw in the front to wrap the 3 warriors in a circle rope tie trick. As TJ, Ethan, and Katie feel the pain and yelled ahhhhhhhhh. The wolf use it's beam to throw them up like 30 feet in the air & hit them to soccer field. TJ said, "Ouch! That gotten last a mark! OH." "Yeah oh! We need to beat it!" said Ethan. Katie said, "Yeah but, how we can beat this speed wolf with it's wings?" then Terry, Rocky, & Lumina run to them and Terry said, "TJ, let us handle the winged parts ok?" "Sure ok terry, go get them!" said TJ. Terry put out his Elemental bracer & Lumina and Rocky put out their Elemental Dressers from their right pocket at the wolf monster.

9\. Terry said, "Eris Elemental dwarf planet power . . ." "Venus light planet power . . ."said Lumina. Rocky said, "Uranus Quake planet power . . ." then they said the last part together." "Power up!" as Terry's bracer create lots of atoms around him to make a big atom cover him to change his clothes to his elemental dwarf suit. Lumina dresser create an elemental light window with lightning bolt in it for Lumina to go through it to his knight elemental suit. And Rocky's dresser creates an elemental quake window with pebbles on it for rocky to go through it his knight elemental suit.

10\. After that the boys landed in front the wolf beast and said their lines. Terry said, "I'm the radiation warrior, Dwarf Elemental Warrior Eris!" "I'm the thundering warrior, Warrior light Venus!" said Lumina. Rocky said, "I'm the rock crusher warrior, Warrior Quake Uranus!" "In the great name of the solar system, we will stop you!" said all 3 boys. Flash & Rocky begin to run & jump on top of the wolf beast' wings to folding the wings down & smaller. Then Terry jump in the air & said, "Eris Radiant atom slash!" as a silver gray light beam of radiation to slice the wings off of wolf beast & turn into dust. Then Lumina and Rocky did their attack.

11\. Lumina said, "Thunder Venus strike spear!" as he create a lightning yellow like spear and throw it at the wolf beast back. Rocky create a orange brownish sword to slice the back in two and said, "Rock Uranus quaking slash!" as the 2 attacks hit the wolf beast' back cause it to be so weaker, Lumina say to Katie, as she, TJ & Ethan break out the energy beam that hold them up together, "Hey Katie, now it your & your friends chance to finish it off!" "Ok, TJ, Ethan! Let do this thing!" said Katie.

12\. As TJ and Ethan run to Katie, they do a combination attack, "Earth Mars fire darkness . . ." said TJ. Ethan said, "Mercury Neptune water wind . . ." "Venus light, earth, moonlight . . ." said Katie. When they create 7 element balls of fire red, water blue, light yellow, wind green, earth orange, darkness purple, and moonlight white into one big shinning rainbow light element ball and said it together. "Planetary triple shinning star blaster!" as the three warriors push the lights of rainbow color elements into a beam & blast it to the monster's back and cause the wolf beast into million of dust in the air. When the warriors untransformed, TJ went to Terry and said, "Hey Terry, can you & the other will join our team?" "Sure we will like to join you." Said Terry. As he & TJ shake hands.

Now the warriors have find 2 more warriors & the last dwarf warrior to protect the solar system and the universe from total chaos.

Chapter 27: Destroy Doom Ultra Weapon.

1\. In the dark hole galaxy, where the Black Hole ship is, Dark Villus is working on a really big project to destroy the Elemental Warriors to excitation from the solar system. "I mush need more time and month to complete this massive weapons to destroy those cursed colorful brats." Said Dark Villus. As his general Panther Slicer walk in and said, "My lord, we made a very powerful creature to take down the warriors for good with their beloved solar system." "That is a good evil plan to see."

2\. As the 3 generals send the monster to Earth, TJ, Ethan, and Katie are dance & singing their own version of the we all in this together song from High School Musical with the other freshmans, sophomores, Juniors, Seniors in the auditorium. Then the students sing the last lyric of the song, "Lions everywhere, so wave your hands in the air that the ways our school do it so let get in this come on everyone!" "That is so beautiful!" said the theater teacher. The students said, "Thank you, sir."

3\. As the students left the auditorium, TJ, Ethan, and Katie's elemental changers distant a power of 3 destroyer doom' monster & lot of robotic minion called doomed troopers. TJ said to them, "Come on guy, let go best those beasts!" "Ok!" when they speed walk to the back door & went outside to see a yellowish orange wolf with falcon' wings, a purplish gray lizard with beetle' horn, and a bluish green leopard with turtle' shell and lion claws and a bunch of doomed troops in four group of 20. The 3 warriors begin to transform in the air. "Elemental planet power!" said TJ, Ethan, & Katie. "Power up!" as the changers create an ultra element wave that destroyed 40 of the 80 troops.

4\. They done their transformation and say their lines, "I am the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" said TJ. Ethan said, "I am the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" "And I am the zapping & brightest warrior, Warrior Venus!" said Katie. As they said this line in unison, "We are the mighty defenders and bravest heroes in the solar system, we are the Elemental Warriors! In the great name of the planets, we will stop you!" as the 3 did a team pose.

5\. Then half of the troops force run at them with fury, but the 3 warriors draw out their swords and put their planet elemental power key in the keyhole lever push it down in the swords and said, "Red . . . Blue . . . yellow . . . charge!" as the weapons charged up for 10 sec and release 3 elemental wave of fire, water, and light from the slash swing to destroyed the troops in few seconds. After that, they use their blaster for a final blast strike to the 3 beasts on their heads.

6\. Then a swirl red, yellowish gold and lime green beam hit the 3 monsters, then suddenly in 3 sec, the monsters combine and become one big, powerful monster with yellow orange wolf' claws, falcon wings, purplish gray lizard tail, beetle' horn and bluish green leopard' body turtle' shell and lion & tiger' claws and said, " rrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" TJ said, "Now this is gotten lot of powerful strength." "Well, we will make it go so fast to beat it." Said Katie. Ethan said, "Ok, let do some massive damage on that beast!" as the 3 warriors run around the monster in a circle and use their ultra combination attack on every part of it's body.

7\. TJ create 2 elemental ball of red fire and purple darkness, Ethan create a blue water ball and a green wind ball and Katie create a light yellow ball, earth orange ball, and a moonlight ball. Then the 3 heroes said it together. "Elemental planetary triple shinning stars blaster!" as they release those 7 elemental powers in high speed, the powers create a powerful rainbow dome to destroy the powerful mega beast into dust.

8\. Back at the Destroyer Doom' battle ship, the screen show that TJ and the other two defeat the monster, then Panther Slicer smash his first so hard on the commend system & said with rage, "Ahhhhhh, those colorful brats always get to destroy our monster!" "Yeah those Warriors totally got us so hard to beat. Said Rhino Gannon. Poesy walk up to them and said, "Don't worry the master is still working on something that will finish all the warriors and their solar system." As Dark hole Villus still working on the weapon of his in the lab.

Now what is this weapon is Villus working on for the destruction of the Elemental Warriors and their whole solar system.

Chapter 28: Powerful shining rainbow sword shine.

1\. TJ, Ethan, and Katie are making a welcome back home gift for their friends Shelby, Drew, Steve, and Angel. As they put some fun stars, flowers, led lights in a shaped and said, "Welcome home! Drew, Shelby, Steve, and Angel!" in orange, purple, green, & white color led light with stars, hearts and rainbow stringers on the ends of the signs.

2\. Then the Dwarf and Knight Elemental Warriors walk in the classroom and Jack said, "Hey TJ, what are making a welcome back sign for Angel & the other right?" said TJ as he look at Ethan and Katie & said, "Rights." Lynn and Shady went to it and said, "Wow that is beautiful to see!" "So when they be back after 6 days."

3\. Both Elemental Knight and Dwarf Warriors said it in unison, "Can we help you with the welcome sign for your friends?" "Sure!" said TJ, Ethan, and Katie." As Lynn, Gusty, Sapphic, Gusty put some pink, light green, bright blue, and light purple stringers and the boys add stars, flowers, hearts, and dots on the 4 side and edges. Now the sign is beautiful perfect for surprise the 4 four warriors from their traps.

4\. As TJ, Ethan, Katie, and their friends went outside to see the game of Mrs. Banks and Mrs. Wilson class on soccer, as Junior, Michael, Oscar, and Dream have the ball. While Richard guard the goal with Juan & Errolynn, then Michael past the ball to Junior to the goal. When he kick the ball to win the game until the ground started to shake that cause the 2 teams to fell down on their back & butts.

5\. The ground crack open as, a giant magnet red lion falcon fly out the hole & landed on the other side of the field, front of their friends. Then TJ and the other begin to transform by the hill. "Elemental planet power!" said TJ, Ethan, & Katie. Lynn, Frost, Jack, Flash, and Terry said, "Dwarf Elemental planet power!" "Knight Elemental Planet light power!" said Rocky, Sapphic, Shady, Gusty, and Lumina. All of them said, this together, "Power up!" as their devices begin to create a massive big beautiful shining rainbow to change them to their warrior forms by 3 second and say the last part of their speeches, "We are the strong and mighty defenders & powerful bravest heroes in the whole solar system, The Elemental Warriors! TJ said, "In the great elemental name of the solar system", "We will stop you!" said the other that unison with him.

6\. The master saw them and change at only on TJ, Ethan, & Katie while the other got out of the way. The other gathers together to see the warriors fight. Lynn said to Gusty, Hey Gusty, what is going on it's this fight?" "I guess the monster is going after TJ and the other 2, while we stay here to see them get beat." Said Gusty. Frost said, " Not oh my watch! Ok here my plan, Dwarf Warriors go in the right and the Knight Warriors on the left side, our sword to cut the tail in fourth, got it?" "Got it!" said the other.

7\. As the Dwarf and Knight Warriors follow the plan, when they got chose to the beast' back, Flash sign TJ & the other two about what they doing, TJ tell his friends this, "Hey guys follow my lead on it!" "You got it!" said Ethan & Katie. When the 3 of them jump in the air and Draw out their swords. As the other 2 group put out their rainbow slash swords, the 13 swords begin to glow like led light in big live.

8\. The warriors release some rainbow energy slash wave on the monster back that cause the beast to feel pain and weaker from all 3 side on it's body. After the monster lost control of it's balance & laid on the ground, Frost tell TJ, Ethan, and Katie things, "You three do your ultra move on this beast." "You got it, let do it Ethan, Katie!" said TJ "You got it!" said Katie. Ethan said, "Right on away!" as they begin to create seven elemental light sphere of fire, water, light, wind, earth, darkness, and moonlight on their hands, they throw it at the beast and said it together.

9\. Planetary triple shining stars blaster!" as the 7 beam swirl around them to form a rainbow light beam straight through the monster and destroy it from the inside & cut. The Warriors landed to the ground and begin to untransformed in their normal form. TJ said to Jack, "Hey Jack, What was that ding!" "I don't know!" said Jack. Ethan said, "Why do that beast attack only the 3 of us?" "I don't really know about that, but it look the 3 of us can be ready for next monster to come to Earth." Said Katie. As a white lightning bolt strike in the sky, Dwarf and Knight Warriors nobbled their head to help them fight these beasts.

Now the Warriors got lots of trouble and they going to beat some monsters & minions without Angel, Shelby, Drew, and Steve in McKinney, TX from the evil forces of the Destroyer Doom madness plan.

Chapter 29: Sailor Guardians join forces part 1

1\. One sunny day in TJ's bedroom, TJ is watching some video & listen some music on his MacBook computer. While he listens to the song High School Musical, We are in this together, when a that 2 pigtail blonde Japanese girl was looking at him from hiding in the right side of the screen.

2\. Then the girls begin to knock on the screen little loudly for him to notice. TJ look at the blonde ponytail girl and use the mouse on her to drag her to the trashcan, but she block the arrow and got closer to TJ and he said, "What the solar star going on?" as the MacBook screen begin to glow bright like a bright light after that a blonde buns hairstyle pop out of his computer & TJ push it back in and said, "Hey you buns-buns head get back in My Mac-Book!" Then suddenly massive force pushes the girl out of the computer & in the real world. That cause the MacBook to fell on three pillow, TJ opened his eyes to see that his left hand is on the girl's crest and she got her knee on TJ's bed and said to him, "Hey get off my crest!" "Well you get off of me first OK?" said TJ. So the blonde girl got off of TJ and helps stand up.

3\. TJ ask her name, "My name is Usagi Tuskino." Said the blonde ponytail girl. TJ said, " Usagi Tuskino . . . Usagi . . . Tuskino . . . Hey I know that name!" as TJ put up his MacBook from the floor & type on Usagi Tuskino on the Internet. Then he turns to Usagi and said, "I know you, and you are Sailor Moon aka Princess Serenity of the Moon kingdom so, why you come to my world?"

4\. "Well we come to help you and look at those elemental planet power of fire in mega battle." Said someone. TJ heard the voice but he can only see Usagi and himself. TJ said, "Hey, who are you?" "I am down here by your pillow on your bed!" as TJ look at his bed to see a black cat with a yellow crescent moon on it's forehead and said, "My name is Luna, the Sailor Guardians mentor to train them to fight against evil and Usagi & I are here to look at you with that power of your." "Wait what do you mean my power?" said TJ.

5\. Luna said, "well you see the legendary silver crystals have a connect with your and someone else's silver crystals and I think we need to watch & guard the 2 silver crystals of this world from evil hand ok?" "I guess you are right, but I got to go to school to help my friends Ethan and Katie with the Pride Pack party at the old flour mill factory in the back." Said TJ.

6\. Usagi said, "Hey I heard those 2 names, my friends, Ami Mizuno and Minako Anio watch those 2 warriors from the Internet and told me about them." "Wow I don't know you Sailor Guardians are watching us Elemental Warriors from the Internets." Said TJ. Then under TJ' pillow his elemental Changer started to beep and said, "Earth Mars, you got a video chat with Moon, Angel!" as TJ grab his Changer & fire star compact locket, he press the red square button on the changer to see a video chat picture of Angel Armstrong from New York city. Angel said, "Hey TJ, how is going in McKinney?" "I guess it was good & three of us got lot fight from those Destroyer Doom' beasts and Army."

7\. As Usagi and Luna watch Angel & TJ talk each other from on his shoulders. Then TJ turn his head to the left and right to see the 2 of them on his shoulders and said "Hey are you two spy on my talk with Angel!" "No, but . . . she is so beautiful that she is the moon warrior of this world with those shiny clear blue eyes like mine." Said Usagi. As Angel looks at Usagi & said, "Hello my name is Angel Armstrong and I am TJ's girlfriend." "I know are Warrior Moon, the lunar light defender of the moon." Said Luna. Usagi tell Angel, who she is and said this, "I'm so amazed that you're Sailor Moon from the crystal world in the Internet dimension, but what is the legendary silver crystal want with me & TJ?" "Well I think the silver crystal want to give both of you some new born power to your crystal that will give more power." Said Luna.

8\. Angel said, "Ok, well anyway I be back in 3 days & see you later TJ." "See you later, Angel." Said TJ. As he press a button to end their talk, TJ put on his shoes and went to the front, while Usagi & Luna run after him. UsagI said, "Hey TJ, I like to help you with the party, right?" "I guess that be good, but what I learn about you, I was hoping your klutziness and crybabiesness won't mess up the party." Said TJ. Luna said, "Don't worry TJ, I make that Usagi will be helping in the party." "No sweat Luna, I be a great help for the party." Said Usagi. TJ said, "I sure you be nice with the Pride Paw party in mills. As TJ, Usagi, and Luna went to the old flourmill factory in downtown McKinney, Texas.

9\. When they got to the back of the flourmill factory, Katie and Ethan were waiting for TJ by the doors. "Hey TJ, who is that girl?" said Katie. TJ said to her, "Oh well you two see this girl is from the Internet world in an another dimension." "Hey my name is Usagi Tuskino also known as Sailor Moon!" As she did her pose. "And I'm Luna & we known you two are the Elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune and Venus." Said Luna. "Wow that black cat is talking like a human!" said both Ethan and Katie. TJ said, "Yeah it freak me out on that too."

10\. As TJ and Ethan place the chair & stood, Katie set the plates, cups, napkins, & silverwaves on 5 tables. And Usagi add blue & gold color decorations on the room in the mills. When they are done in the mills, they felt a suddenly shake from outside the back room. They went out to find a group of five people with a light yellow neon gorilla shark with 4 fins on each side of the arms. Then the strange lady with magenta reddish hair walk up & said to TJ, "Young one, you got the same like and beautiful of someone I know & love," "Lady, I don't know who that you are talking and who are you!" said TJ. "Well I'll tell you, my name is Chaos Dark Beryl, but also known as Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom." "But, how you got back to life?" said Usagi. "Oh moon princess, I have been reborn to a better and powerful person from a powerful evil in the world dimension." "I get the same thing that the love you have with the Earth' prince of your world, Prince Endymion, am I right about that Queen Beryl?" said TJ. "You got that right and now I leave this beast to attack you 4 into dice pieces.

11\. TJ said to Ethan & Katie, "You two get the other students to safely!" "Got ya!" said both of them. As they went back in the mill, TJ turn to Usagi and said, "Hey Usagi, can you transform?" "Yes I can." Said Usagi. As she pull brooch to TJ. When the monster got closer, TJ and Usagi begin to transform and TJ said, "Earth Mars elemental planet power, Power up!" as the changer glow bright red & inlet TJ to his warrior form. The brooch opened & begins to glow bright and Usagi said, "Moon cosmic power, make up!" as lot of big pink heart come out of the brooch to change Usagi into Sailor Moon and I n the name of moon, I will punish you!" "I am the flaming warrior of Earth & Mars, Elemental Warrior Earth Mars!" said TJ as he said his speech.

12\. Then TJ locket opened up and the silver elemental crystal started to glow and fly from the fire star locket to TJ' right hand. As TJ said it, "Silver crystal elemental sword!" as the silver elemental crystal take a sword form. TJ run at the monster & use the silver sword to cut the gorilla shark' arm in 3 pieces. Then Usagi use her weapon to attack the beast and said, "Heart spiraling love attack!" as the a line of pinkish red glowing heart come out of the rod & hit the monster right to it's crest. Then after that TJ run quickly to monster and use his crystal and Earth Mars sword for an ultra attack & said, "Earth Mars double silver blaze slash!" as the 2 sword begin to glow red & silver flames to slash and dices the monster crest to ignite & burn to dust." "Wow that was so powerful and amazing move that I ever seen!" said Usagi. Luna said, "In some event you unlock your crystal' three transform weapon powers & made a special elemental move." "Yeah that was something I never believe to do." Said TJ.

13\. Ethan & Katie run back outside to find TJ and Katie said, "Hey TJ, you got a email on your Mac!" "What, let me see." Said TJ as he untransformed to normal. Then Luna & Usagi follow TJ back inside the mills. When they got to TJ' MacBook, TJ begin to check on his email list to find one email that said, "Use the password: Chiba 2567MET1 on face time." So TJ go to the face time button & type in the password and loading for 10 min, than the screen show a men who have blue eyes and black hair like Ethan & Angel and a little girl with red eyes like TJ and pink bubblegum hair. Then Usagi shock and said, "Mamoru Chiba! Chibiusa!" "You know them, Usagi?" Said Katie. "I know you see they are my beauty boyfriend and lovely daughter from the future." "What!" said Ethan & Katie. TJ said, "So why you want me to talk about?" "Well it see that you are the descendant of the leaders of the original Elemental Warriors, Warrior Earth and Warrior Mars." Said Mamoru. TJ, said, "So, how you know about my ancestors?" "Because in my past life as prince Endymoin, I met your ancestor on the Earth Kingdom & they said they are going back to your world and promise me to help their descendants in the battle, so on January 5th, I going be your P.E. appear the teacher in your school." Said Mamoru. TJ, Ethan, Katie, & Usagi said this in unison, "What no way!" "And Usagi and I am going to be a teacher in your class to look at you & found special thing that you each do." Said Chibiusa. "Ok?" said Usagi. TJ said, "Well that be a great amazing year for a life time." "Yeah." Said, both Ethan and Katie.

Now the warriors got new allies from the Internet dimension to fight against some enemies.

Chapter 30: Sailor Guardians join force part 2

1\. On a sunny day in mills, they still working on the party, TJ & Usagi were making some special flashlight and led glasses on all 10 table, while Katie & Ethan set up the stuff on the stage for the people for singing, show their work and tell story.

2\. Katie said, "Man, this is going to be a great party for our classmate." "Yeah & we be done in 4 hrs." then Raven Mack walk in the doorways and said, "Hey guys, how is the work for the party going?" "Hey Raven." Said TJ, Ethan, & Katie. Usagi gasp for three second, then she walk to him and said, "I'm Sailor Moon, Usagi Tuskino from the Internet dimension & I have a friend that is good with tech work, her name is Ami Mizuno. I hear that you build the weapons like the rainbow slash swords and Element sonic blaster for them to use in battle against the Destroyer Doom." Said Luna. Then Raven look at Luna from one of the table & said, "Aaaaahhh, oh my gosh that cat is talking!" as he fell on his butt. "Yeah that the same like us." Said the 3 kids in unison.

3\. Raven show them a blueprint for a holder to hold their Elemental keys on their belt on both side. Katie said, "That be good for, but can those holder be in yellow?" "I can make these holder in 7 colors." Said Raven. Usagi said, "I can't wait to see you build them." "So, how long can you make them?" said Ethan. Raven said, "I think it take 3 days for 7 holders for you guys."

4\. Raven & Ethan started to work on the sound and lights station in the center of the mill as the rest of their class come in the doorways, Katie and Ethan went to the back and find a big wide screen by a bunch of computer wires. When they put up the screen, it begin to glow in 3 min. they suddenly drop it as they saw the light, then two black being just come out of the screen & following them by a black figure that look like a cat. The black beings walk toward them & Katie and Ethan turn on the light and spin kicks them on the floor in 10 seconds.

5\. The 2 warriors get ready to change to their elemental forms, then the black figure turn out to be a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead & said, "Hold it, you two! We are here to see our friends, Usagi and Luna." "Also my name is Artemis." "Yes, I am Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury. It nice to meet you two." Said the blue haired girl. The blonde girl with the red ribbon said, "I'm the amazing Minako Aino, also known as love beauty Sailor Venus. Hello young stars." Artemis run to them & said, "We know that you two are Elemental Warrior Mercury Neptune & Warrior Venus." "Wow that be amazed to known our identifies from another dimensions in the Internet." Said Ethan. Katie said "That be wield to know 2 girls & a white talking cat about us and our warrior' forms. As the 5 went back to the stage for the opening of the part, while they sit with TJ & Usagi.

6\. Usagi & Luna were shock to see Ami, Minako, and Artemis. Then Usagi got up to hug the girls and said, "Ami, Minako what are you guys doing in this world?" "We came here to help you to protect the Elemental Warriors." Said Minako. Ami look at TJ, Ethan, & Katie by the stand that severe foods, she turn to her friends and said, "Hey guys, I think to protect themselves from danger." "I guess, but we have watch eyes on them in cause." Said Artemis.

7\. Mr. Chuck said, "Now ladies & gentlemen, boys and girls. Now this time will be a dance off and our 2 teams are Team Element planets of TJ, Katie, and Ethan against team Knowledge. In the dance floor. As the audience clap for the 2 teams of McKinney High School. Raven's team go first with the song: Jump on it, as the 3 boys jumped and car wheels on the floor & finish off with a trio rapper dance pose.

8\. Then it's been the Elemental planet team turn with their song Ninja Rap. TJ said to his friends, "Alright you guys, let show those Sailor Guardians, what we got." "Okay." Said both Ethan and Katie. As the song started, the three kids closed theirs eyes & listen to the beat. "Yow, It's green machine, going to rock the town without being seen. Have you ever seen a turtle get down?" "Down!" said the audience with Usagi, Ami, and Minako. "Yeah everybody let's move vanilla is here with the new jack groove. As the 3 kids did a handstand with around spin kick in a circle, after 2 min the Warriors finish it with a ninja pose with three lights shine on them.

9\. As the audience clap & cheer loudly on them, then the Elemental silver crystal begins to distant enemies from outside the building. TJ walked up to the mike & said, "Eh, now Jacob Windham and Terrence Raid Sumter will sing the song: Glee, Jingle, Jingle bell with Junior Leon, Michal & Juan." After that, TJ, Ethan, and Katie run to the door, while Usagi, Ami, & Minako went after them with Luna and Artemis.

10\. When they got outside to the parking lots to find the 4 solders that Queen Beryl with last time. One of the solders step up & said, "My name is Dark Kunzite, solders of Darkness Chaos Fortress & servant of Dark Chaos Beryl." "The Darkness Chaos Fortress?" said TJ. Then the rest said their names. "I'm Dark Zoster." Said the second one. The third one said, "I'm Dark Nephrite." "And I am Dark Jadeite." Said the Forth one. Then they draw out their swords out them and said, "We take you Earth Mars in battle!" "I will make sure we get it, ready you guys?" said TJ. Katie, Ethan, Usagi, Ami, and Minako said it together, "Ready!" as the Warriors pull out their Elemental changers, Ami and Minako bring out their transformation star pens & Usagi pull out her Moon cosmic heart brooch and begin to transform, "Earth Mars Elemental planet power . . ." said TJ. Ethan said, "Mercury Neptune Elemental planet power . . ." "Venus Elemental planet power . . ." said Katie & they said in a unison, "Power up!" as a 3 color rainbow came from nowhere and change their clothes to their warrior' forms.

11\. Usagi said, "Moon Cosmic power, Make up!" as the brooch shoot out lot of hearts & Usagi change to Sailor Moon. "Mercury planet power, make up!" said Ami, as her pen create water stream and she dance like an ice staker until she turn Sailor Mercury. Minako said, "Venus planet power, make up!" as she dance like a balletomania with star coming out of her pen & change to Sailor Venus.

12\. Then they said their, "I am the flaming warrior, Warrior Earth Mars!" said TJ. Ethan said, "I'm the oceanic warrior, Warrior Mercury Neptune!" "I am the zapping and brightest warrior, Warrior Venus!" said Katie. Then the Warriors said it together, "We are the mighty defenders & bravest heroes in the solar system, The Elemental Warriors!" "I am the sailor guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you." Said Usagi. Ami said, "I'm the sailor guardian of intelligent & love, Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, I'll wash you down." "I am the sailor guardian of love and beauty, Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I'll pierce you in love!" said Minako. As the Warrior draw out their swords and Usagi pulled out her spiral heart moon rod from her pocket.

13\. Then Dark Kunzite run at them & TJ run at him with full force on his sword. When they got closer, their hit each other and begin to fight. Katie, Ethan, Ami & Minako run Dark Nephrite, Dark Zoster, and Dark Jadeite, while Usagi help TJ with Dark Kunzite. "Venus love me chain!" said Minako as she throws her chain like a whip on Dark Zoster. Then Dark Nephrite got freezing leg from a snowy attack that Ami said, "Mercury Aqua Mirage!" then the rainbow slash sword said, "Blue, Yellow final charge!" as Ethan and Katie jump in the air & said it together. "Mercury Neptune Venus Aqua spark double slash!" as they hit Dark Jadeite on the legs and torso in one slash. TJ was still in lock with Dark Kunzite & his silver elemental crystal come out of his locket again & turn to a silver sword on TJ' left hand.

14\. Usagi released a stream of flying heart at Dark Kunzite and said, "Moon spiral heart ache!" when the four Dark Destruction generals were together on the floors, they begin to run at TJ & he said, "Time to finish your battle and pure your being for good." As he combine his rainbow slash sword with the silver crystal elemental sword & a button on his changer to said, "Red final strike!" as the dual sword begin to glow and TJ started to run at the four destruction generals said, "Please Earth Mars save our life!" and TJ released a big silver red slash wave from his dual sword & said, "Earth Mars silver crystal shinning slash!" as in a big wide white light flash, the rest can't see what happen in there, but when the flash started to faded down, they see a shadowing figure walking toward them, Katie and Ethan know that figure & it is TJ!. "TJ!" said the five heroes as they untransformed to normal.

15\. They run to TJ and said, "TJ are you okay?" "Yeah I am alright & I also pure those four generals and they turn into little boys." Said TJ as he untransformed. "What?" said the other in unison. As they see 4 little boys on the ground behind TJ and they look like the Dark generals.

16\. Katie & Ethan carry the four boys to the hospital, TJ and the Sailor Guardians wait in the waiting room. After that Usagi & her friends started to leave to their world, "Thank for the help with those monster." Said TJ. Usagi said, "No problem and next time, we going be your school teacher and guardians." "Right." Said the three warriors. As the portal begin to open from the screen, the silver crystal in Usagi' brooch started to blast two silver light beams, one into TJ' elemental silver crystal and the other one through the sky. TJ said, "What was that light?" "I think the silver crystal give you & Angel' new crystal powers." Said Luna as they walk through the portal and disappear.

Now the Warrior & Sailor Guardians will meet again in a very adventure of their life.

Chapter 31: Guardian planet ultra omega powers.

1\. At the Dallas' airport in gate three from New York, Angel walk out of gate and Shelby, Drew, & Steve from Florida and said, "Hey guys, how you got something to show TJ, Ethan, & Katie, what you did and got from Florida?" "Well we got some sugar cookies & big box of peanut butter snickers from Florida' Wal-Mart." Said Shelby. As she show Angel a pack of sugar cookies and big box of peanut butter snickers on her hands.

2\. Then a silver light beam appear from the sky, through the window & enter to Angel' elemental silver crystal as the compact stated to open up. "Hey guy, do you saw that light went inside my compact?" "Yeah we saw it." Said the 3 of them. As the four kids went out the airport, they see a white beyblade with pink and silver sticker on it by a silver white right beylauncher & a ripcord in a sliver gray box and by it is a note. Angel put up the box & read the note and said, "This is for you, Warrior Moon in Beyblade battle tournament in the future.

3\. When they got to the school' cafeteria back doors by the driveway, the four kids were surprise to see their friends and teachers throw a welcome home party. Drew & Steve give them high five and double high-five for 15 friends & the girls give lots of their friends and love one.

4\. TJ notice that beyblade on Angel's hand & said, "Hey Angel, where do you found that beyblade top?" "Well I find in on the floor in the airport' packing a lots." Said Angel. Then Raven walk up to them and said, "Hey Angel, welcome back & I got something special for you four, TJ, Ethan, and Katie after school.

5\. In the dome, Shelby, Drew, & Steve were going to battle TJ, Ethan, and Katie in a beyblade battle in the middle of the 50 line. "Ok first up are Drew Myers versus Katie Scherer in round 1." Said Angel. As both Drew & Katie walk up to the stadium. They set their beys on to their launchers & getting ready to battle in the stadium, and then Angel said to the two players. "Alright players now 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Let it rip!" as both Katie & Drew pull their ripcords, launch their beys in the stadium and said, "Let it rip! As Katie' Draciel Water Shield defense lightning field reflected Drew' Driger attack back at it to flying out of the stadium for Katie to claim victory.

6\. Katie said with excited, "Hey guys, I win the round." "Yeah!" said TJ and Ethan. Angel said it to the audience, "Now from Team Primary Braver, Ethan Lee & Shelby Scott from Team Secondary Shooter." As both players got up and walk to the stadium. "Are you ready, Ethan?" said Shelby. Ethan said, "I am ready for it, Shelby." As they loaded their beyblade tops on the launchers and getting ready to battle. Then Angel said, "Ready and 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . go!" "Let it rip!" said both of them. As they launch their beys on the stadium. Now Shelby' Bison Charger & Ethan' Dranzer Flame Spiral are going around the stadium in fast speed. Shelby said, "Ok, time to battle, Go Bison Charger!" as her orange beyblade go fast to catch up to Ethan' blue beyblade, but Dranzer go down to the center. "Not so fast, Dranzer!" said Ethan.

7\. When the two beys hit with massive force on each other in the center, then the 2 tops hit each other out of the beystadium and stop spinning. Angel said, "Well that will be a tie between the two teams for the final round and battle." Then TJ & Steve walk to the stadium and get ready for their battle, then the elemental crystals started to distant the enemies from outside of the school. "On man, I was ready for this battle for bey to fight out." Said TJ. "Oh well we better stop before we beybattle." Said Steve. As the put down their beylaunchers on the ground and run with the other.

8\. When the seven kids ran out of the doors, they begin to transform & said, "Elemental rainbow planet prism power, Power up!" as their decives started to glow bright like stars in the night sky and change to their warrior form after coming out of the back gate. As they got there, they saw a fierce giant magenta pink , blue sword fish shark by the rainbow slash sword, then slash on it's fin that cause the beast to landed hard on the ground.

9\. We are the Elemental Warrior and we're here . . ." said Angel. Then the warriors say this in unison, "To destroy you beast!" as they run at the creature with full hyper speed. The swordfish shark attacks them with its sharp teeth at them, but the warriors dodged it and make the creature to hit hard on the ground.

10\. Angel, Shelby, Drew and Steve went around the monster to blast its teeth with their Elemental sonic blasters. As they blasters said, "White . . . Orange . . . Green . . . Purple . . . Final Strike!" as they blast four energy beams as they beam swirl around each other into one big blast at the swordfish shark' belly, then the creature use it' tail to slap the 4 warriors to the ground.

11\. "How that beast still keep attacking and you guy don't worry, ok?" said Ethan. Katie said, "We got some new sweet moves for guys to see." "And I got an awesome new trick in my hand that will surprise you." As they run at the monster & unleash their new moves. Katie and Ethan draw out their rainbow slash swords & installed their Elemental planet power keys into their swords and the swords said, "Blue . . . Yellow . . . Final Charge!" as the swords begin to glow bright blue & yellow in the same time, the two warriors run at the beast and said their combine attack, "Mercury Neptune Venus Aqua spark double slash!" as they unleashed a water & light element energy slash wave to the monster' crest to cause the beast to fall.

12\. Shelby, Drew, and Steve were surprise to see their elemental combine attack in battle & they said, "That was awesome!" "Alright it now my turn!" as his elemental silver crystal fly out of his locket and change to sword form and TJ said, "Silver crystal elemental sword!" "How your crystal do that form!" TJ explained to her that the two silver light beam that enter their crystal is from the legendary silver crystal of the Sailor Moon universe for the elemental crystal to obtain the power to take form of any weapons in the planet. Then Angel focus for elemental power to its full power for her crystal to take a sword form & Angel said, "Silver crystal elemental sword!" as she run full speed at the swordfish shark and cut out the pointy nose part off of the creature.

13\. Angel said, "Wow that was so awesome!" "I know, now fallow me, time we finish this battle." Said TJ. As the both of them pull out their rainbow slash sword & TJ installed his Earth Mars elemental planet power key in the sword and the dual swords said, "Red . . . White . . . Final Charge!" then the two warriors run at the monster with mega fast speed & said, "Earth Mars Moon burning lunar silver double slash!" as the 2 double sword begin to glow silver red & silver white flame lunar energy to slice the monster in two half and burn into dust.

14\. As they run to where the other are. Seven strange elemental planet powers begin to glow an aura around their bodies and disappear. Drew said, "What was that strange power in that moment." "I think we going to unlock a new powers inside of us?" said Shelby. Ethan & Katie said it in unison, "Yeah you think so?" "Yeah I think?" said Steve. TJ said to Angel, "So Angel, what do you think about that combine move that we have made?" "Well I like it so go the name with the attack and now let have that final beybattle started?" "Oh yeah!" as they untransformed to normal and went inside the dome for last battle, when TJ & Steve were ready, Angel said, "Ok, ready 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . let it rip!"

15\. "Let it rip!" said the both of them as they pull their ripcord & launch the beys in the stadium; Dragoon Fantom Storm went around super fast after Strata Dragoon Earth Spike in the opposite direction. "Let go, Strata Dragoon!" said Steve. As the purple beyblade went toward Dragoon, but in a sec the white beyblade dodged Strata Dragoon's attack and attack from behind to win the battle, as TJ said, "Dragoon full power attack!" when the two beys hit each other in equal force until TJ's Dragoon knock Steve' Strata Dragoon out of the stadium.

16\. After that grand victory for Team Primary Braver, they all Cicis Pizza for a pizza buffet dinners & said, "Elemental Warrior as one, "Planet defenders forever!"

Now the Warriors are back together and so, are ready to unlock some strange new powers in side of them in the future.

Chapter 32: Elemental wings of Earth's nature

1\. It was nice Sunday at school. TJ, Ethan, and Katie were looking at their beyblade, when Drew's Driger knock Shelby's Bison Charger out of the stadium & he said, "Alright my Driger wins." As Raven walk in the gym and said, "Hey guys, I find something in the dome." As he put a shining Alexandrite gemstone out of his pocket & there two of them.

2\. The kids went to Raven & said, "Wow, those stone are beautiful." "I know so I give these two stones to TJ and Angel & I have a blueprints for the Element Mega Shine Cannon Blaster. Then Dragoon, Dranzer, and Draciel started to glow for four sec and stop.

3\. When the kids got out of the gym and saw a white flash in the theater hall. They said in unison, "Rainbow elemental power, Power up!" then a rainbow changes them to the Elemental Warriors. They sneak in the hall to see four kids on floor by giant ankle T-Rex with a big scary axe on hand. He is about to finish them, when TJ, Ethan, and Katie shoot the axe into pieces from the blasters. The Warriors went to the kids, TJ & Ethan help the short Caucasian boy, Drew and Steve help the tall skinny Hispanic boy, Katie help the black hair girl & Angel and Shelby help the tall blonde hair girl. The two kids awoke and said, "Thank you & who are you?" as the Elemental Warriors, I am TJ Thornton, this Ethan Lee, Katie Scherer, Drew Myers, Shelby Scott, Steve Lekas, and Angel Armstrong." "Well my name is Sepia." Said the blonde girl & the short Caucasian said, "And I am Josh." As Angel walk to them and said, "If you are wake & you tell this, can you please keep this as a secret, ok?" "We will." Said Josh and Sepia.

4\. As Josh and Sepia tell Angel & Steve their friend' names, "There names are Kano and Keera." Said Sepia. Angel said, "Ok, be careful." "Bye." Said both Sepia & Keera. TJ walk to the water fountain, when he saw 12 golden light ball around and one of them said, "Young Warrior, you & your friends will use our power as your powers now, fight with the strength of the zodiac.

5\. Then the ball turned to twelve golden five pointed star keys with their own sign of the zodiac, Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius, and Pisces. TJ gather the keys and take them to show his friends in the classroom. When he got in the classroom, his classmates were writing about the myth of the 12 sign of the zodiac. TJ walk to Angel & said, "Hey Angel, I find these keys, when I taking a drink at the water foundation." "Wow that is so invincible." Then the crystals started to distant four mega large enemies from outside the school.

6\. After telling their teacher that they are going to the bathroom in 3rd period so they went to the back doors and find the enemies in the dome. Then they saw four mega big dragon condor in dark red, dark blue, dark green, and deep dark black with wings & sharp beaks. TJ and the other went upstairs to transform & said, "Rainbow elemental power, Power up!" as the rainbow shoot out of their devices to change them to their Warrior forms.

7\. They surprise the beasts by jumping off of the stairways and landed on their neck to attack on but, the Warriors hit the ground hard & the four dragon condors started to fry the students in then the Warriors begin to get up and said, "We . . . won't . . . let you . . . to hurting our friends in the school, not foreveeeerrrrr!" as they yell loudly, they started to grow angel wings in their own elemental power & color. TJ grow red fire angel wings, Ethan grew blue water wings, Katie grew yellow light and lightning wings, Drew grew green wind wings, Shelby grew orange earth wings, Steve grew purple darkness wings, and Angel grew white moonlight wings.

8\. The Warrior flap their wings to the air and use their blasters to blast the dragonheads to blind them for the classmate escape. Drew, Shelby, and Steve use their swords to destroy the dark black dragon condor, the dark green dragon condor get shine in half by Katie & Ethan blast through the dark blue dragon condor. Then the dark red dragon condor fly up to catch TJ in the air, but when the dragon condor trap him inside it's mouth, the golden star key with Sagittarius zodiac sign started to glow & that voice said to him, "Now young Warrior use the power of the archer constellation in the Cosmo in this key." As TJ grab the Sagittarius zodiac star key from his pocket and pull out his elemental planet power key from his elemental changer & he put the archer zodiac star key on the changer and he said, "Sagittarius zodiac golden power, Golden armor up!" as the 23 stars of the Sagittarius shoot out of the golden zodiac key & transform into the gold armor on his body, he did archer shooting pose with the Sagittarius constellation behind him.

9\. TJ has new armor in gold with wings and a golden bow & arrow in his right hand. He fly fast in speed of light like a golden reddish comet to the dragon and pull out an arrow from his back & put it on the bow string to aim at the dark red dragon condor, when the beast got closer to him, TJ started to glow golden red and said this, "Earth Mars Sagittarius Blazing arrow!" as release a fiery golden red arrow at head of the dragon to burn it into ashes in the sky. After that explosion, the Warrior untransformed to their normal selves. Angel said this to TJ, "Hey TJ, how did you obtain a golden armor with a bow and arrow?" "Well these key have some powers to give us golden armors of the 12 zodiac signs against evil." Said TJ.

10\. The Warriors each take 2 or 1 gold zodiac star keys, TJ take Sagittarius and Capricorn, Ethan take Libra & Aquarius, Katie take Leo, Drew take Taurus and Cancer, Shelby take Aries and Scorpio, Steve take Gemini and Pisces, and Angel take Virgo. Then the kids went back inside the school to the gym for a bowling practice.

Now the Warriors got new power to use the zodiac constellations and grew wings to beat their enemies in the solar system.

To be continued.


End file.
